


Growth

by thatonewriterchick



Category: Pokemon Ultra Sun/Moon
Genre: 10 Years After Canon, Aged up characters, F/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: Guzma’s done a lot of growing in the decade since reemerging from the wormhole. But he’s still fighting to get and keep things he feels he doesn’t really deserve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, this wasn’t supposed to be long. I imagined something like smut, but it’s so hard to just throw them together without it being weird because of their age gap (at least for me). I wasn't sure I was gonna like where it went, but I do enough that I posted it. Hope you enjoy!

His first impression was that she was soft, weak.

Guzma remembered that day, the sun warm on his back, people in the garden giving him the space deserving of a man of power. With the exception of Kukui, of course, who as always was wearing that stupid smirk. And the little brat behind him, wearing pigtails and a look of innocence that made Guzma’s hackles rise. The privilege of that innocence and confidence oozed off her; she’d probably never had to work for anything in her life, probably had it dropped in her lap because of that dopey smile on her face. 

And then she’d battled and beat him. With Pokemon who looked just as soft and weak as she did; a bunny, sheep and a butterfly. He’d been stunned and embarrassed enough to back off then, to regroup and try to understand what had happened. To realize all of the yelling he’d been directing at his grunts complaining about island challengers may have been misplaced. 

That day a precedent had been set. Each time they met, she was stronger than the last. Each time, she beat him, throwing him into more confusion and frustration. Only in their last battle did she use a Z-move and how pathetic had it been that by then even that small feat had been a victory?

After everything went down, he hadn’t been right. Not because of her, but because of the worm hole nonsense. All that time he’d spent around Lusamine and he’d never fully caught on how insane she was until he’d stepped through that portal and gotten stuck. Until some creature had taken hold of him, tried to take his body for a joy ride then spit him out. It had shaken him, had put him in a place of fear he hadn’t felt since he was a kid living under his old man’s roof. In that black void where monsters roamed, he was that powerless child again. There was no army of skulls at his back and not even his Pokemon had been able to help him. 

That wormhole had destroyed yet another version of himself he hadn’t realized he’d been clinging to.

Breaking up Team Skull hadn’t hurt as much as he’d thought it would. Plumeria was perhaps the hardest, but after he and Lusamine had begun sleeping together, their relationship had become so strained and fractured, he’d known it would only be a matter of time before they went their separate ways. 

He spent ten years remaking himself, starting over fresh instead of trying to glue jagged edges back together. A few under old Hala’s boisterous tutelage and when the Tapu had chosen Hau to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps in the fourth year, Guzma had moved on. The old man, he didn’t mind, but his pride wouldn’t allow that bratty friend of that girl’s to be his new teacher. So off on his second island challenge he went after one of those loud ass festivals he’d only half pretended to dislike. In reality, it’d felt like a rebirth; a step away from the broken Guzma he’d been as a child, and the compensating one he’d been in the first half of his adult life. 

In some ways, it was like being a child again. He’d dyed his white hair black in the beginning and without his usual get up, civilians didn’t recognize the former leader of team Skull. The anonymity was strange, the friendliness and openness of islanders even more so. His relationship with his Pokemon was better, though admittedly it had probably been the healthiest one he’d had before he’d restarted his challenge. But they were happier, more relaxed. He noticed them doing that thing he’d seen the girl’s Pokemon do; glance over their shoulder at the beginning of a battle, fight harder when it really counted, clutch the battle when he’d thought it to be lost.

When he’d disbanded his team, he’d given back all of the buginium, refraining from even keeping a single one. Eight years later, he had another like it – and a dozen other colorful crystals he kept as little more than proof over his victories. He still had a fondness for bug Pokemon, for their quick growth and hardiness to survive and even thrive in the nastiest of conditions. It may have also had something to do with his father calling him ‘worm’ as a child; in time, it had become a badge of honor in its own way. Yes, he was nothing more than the dirt he crawled on, but he took perverse pride in that, in being able to take hits like a man and still keep it moving.

Ten years after being brought back through the wormhole, he challenged the League. He’d spent a couple of years training, honing his team in preparation for their weaknesses (there were a multitude, but he didn’t care). He wished he could’ve said he’d blown through the elite four, but never in his life had anything come easy. The fortune he’d spent on potions and revives had proved a great investment. 

When he’d reached the summit, he hadn’t recognized her at first.

She had been standing at the plateau, staring out over the plain of clouds with her back to him. At his breathy call (the air was thin and cold), she’d turned, a small, knowing smile he didn’t understand touching her mouth. As she’d drawn closer, he took her in with suspicion, noting the way the weather-appropriate clothes still managed to hug the curve of her breasts and the flare of her hips. 

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come, Guzma,” she mused, his name drawing his attention back to her face. Long, chocolate bangs escaped the plait at her back, framing her cold-flushed cheeks. Her eyes were the same rich color of caramels his mother had used to bring home on holidays. Something about her tugged at his memory, but he couldn’t place her. Until she called out her first pokemon, a Butterfree whose name she shortened to ‘B’. 

It was one of the most fun battles Guzma had ever had. They’d started in the early morning, but the battle ended with the sun high above them. The last two Pokemon standing had been each of their starters; his Golisopod against Primarina, their Z-moves clashing and interrupting one another with enough force to cause an explosion that drew the elite four up to check on them.

But of course Moon had won, even with their typing being pretty even. Guzma hadn’t even been mad, though a little disappointed. And though he was unwilling to admit it at the time with her beaming at him, her infectious excitement with the battle had been a nice consolation prize.

In the end, it had been interesting how much she’d grown up. And with that much power behind her, not surprising at all that she’d held onto the title of league Champion for the past year. But as he’d wandered down the mountain and headed for Poni Island to decide on his next move, he’d all but forgotten her once again.

Until she’d showed up one afternoon, silhouetted by the setting sun and tears glittering on her cheeks. She’d looked ethereal, expression serene other than the wetness streaking her face. With the stifling humid heat even into the evening, the beach was empty of most of the tourists. Guzma had the feeling had she been recognized, she would’ve been swamped with concerned citizens. But in the skimpy black bikini top, the white, flowing skirt and her hair falling free around her shoulders, even he almost mistook her for some emotional vacationer. 

He told himself it had been curiosity that drew him closer; what did someone who had everything have to cry about? 

“Why are men so stupid?” She asked by way of greeting when he’d stopped to stand beside her. 

He barked a laugh at the inquiry. “Cuz we got two heads, but we’re usually thinkin’ with the wrong one,” he said with a shrug. 

Moon nodded as though she wasn’t surprised by the answer, but didn’t speak again.

Minutes trickled by, sweat running between Guzma’s shoulders while he tried to understand why he was still standing there. The Champion had never been alone in his time of knowing her; that she seemed to be at that moment meant she probably wanted to be. Yet, he didn’t move. 

“Whoever he is, he ain’t worth it, you know.” The words slipped out, so quiet, he didn’t realize he’d said them aloud until her head tilted toward him. She was listening, but still staring out at the sea. “Ain’t nobody worth standin’ out here crying for.”

She sniffed, a particularly loud and uncomfortably vulnerable sound coming from the woman everyone thought invincible.

Guzma pretended not to notice as she pulled herself together, wiping her eyes with the heels of her trembling hands. “Thank you,” she whispered, looking up at him with a weak smile. 

“You okay?” It was odd to see her so…upset. It made him uncomfortable, how much it bothered him. 

“No…I’m not okay.” Moon frowned, eyes dropping and then moving out toward the ocean again. She seemed to find what she was looking for, her eyes still watery, but determined as she looked up at him again. “But I will be.” 

Afterward, she insisted on buying him a bowl of noodles. Guzma had protested out of reflex, but Moon had been insistent that he wouldn’t regret it. But as he sat across from her in the cooled air of the restaurant waiting for their meal, there was plenty to remind him why this was a bad idea. 

He didn’t know this woman, she’d been a child for most of time he’d known of her existence. But there was nothing child-like about the creature sitting across from him. Guzma spent most of the time staring into his drink to keep from staring at the generous swells of her breasts, which seemed bound by those tiny bits of black cloth and a handful of string. Her skin was a mocha tone, though he knew it wasn’t because of the near constant island sun alone. There was so much of it on display that he couldn’t help but wonder how she wasn’t cold in the artificial chill inside the restaurant. 

It was messed up. He was messed up. The whole situation was messed up. She was at least a decade younger than him, but his body didn’t seem to get the memo. The last person he’d been intimate with had been Moon’s best friend’s mother. Guzma shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling as though he were being choked. 

It wasn’t often that he thought about that time; it was possibly the worst of his life. He hadn’t been in control when he was a kid in a bad home – he hadn’t had a choice, then. As leader of team Skull, though? Every bad decision he’d made had been well within his control. Guzma thought he’d put it all behind him, but occasionally it raised its ugly head, the guilt and regret so strong, it made him physically ill.

He shouldn’t have let her talk him into this.

“Guzma,” the worry in her tone didn’t break through so much as her smaller hand covering his.

Instinct and guilt made him yank away from her touch, scooting away from the table. “I gotta go.” 

Moon cocked her head, brow furrowed in confusion, though she didn’t move to stop him. “I’m sorry if I insulted you,” she murmured as he threw a few bills on the table. 

“Wasn’t you,” was all he could manage before walking out. 

The short trek back to the Pokemon Center was full of self-critical thrashing. That night, it took a lot of coaxing from his Pokemon to pull him out of his slump. Even still, his sleep was filled with memories warped by his subconscious; Lusamine’s cold laughter, of her pale skin against his own, the empty, short-lived pleasure that came from being with her.

Guzma woke in the morning, miserable and not at all rested, but determined not to linger on the cause. He got ready, packed his belongings and fed his Pokemon as he prepared for an early check out. There wasn’t a real plan other than to catch the ferry, but it wouldn’t leave for a few hours at least. The temptation to sweep the wilds for possible bug Pokemon tugged at him, but he’d already combed through a few times and knew there was nothing of interest for him.

He also didn’t want to risk another run in with Moon.

As he left his room, there was a small envelope taped to the door. He didn’t know the slanted and slightly smudged scrawl, but could easily guess at its owner as he read its contents. “Sorry and thanks again for last night; the noodles are worth the wait – try some before you go?” It was signed with a single, fancy M and accompanied by a voucher for a meal.

Guzma sighed, tempted to crumple up the letter and voucher as he checked out. Something told him that wouldn’t do anything but waste a good meal. He tucked the letter away and assured himself if he saw anyone who even looked like Moon, he would book it. Not even his pride was worth the emotional mess her presence she left him in.

She never did show up, not at the restaurant or near the ferry. Guzma told himself it was a good thing, even as the ferry carried him away, turning Poni Island into nothing but a dot on the horizon.

Had it not been for the noodles, the entire trip would have been a waste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now is a good time to confess; I’ve never nailed down the whole romantic novel formula, despite how many I’ve actually read. So this will be challenging. Also, I’m quite aware that I wrote ‘Porn with Plot’ but that two chapters in we’ve not quite made it there. I promise, we will.

A few months later, Guzma found the Battle Royal Dome. Well, he didn’t _find_ it – he’d known it was there. But it was the first time he’d given it any thought since his failed attempt at the Championship.  Before that, he’d battled in the ring to warm up for the island challenge, though he found the whole experience frustrating. There was little chance to actually battle if all three opponents decided one Pokemon seemed more threatening than the others.

And Golisopod always looked more threatening than the others.

Ever since his last battle with Moon, however, the ones following seemed too easy. He began to long for a battle that would make him wonder if he would win, made him and his team push themselves harder. Something that made his pulse race and was so intense it left him drained after.

Perhaps with the occasional local celebrity who passed through, he would find that.

The lobby was still the same, all high ceilings and the near constant, roar of the excited audience in the main room. Guzma signed in and allowed himself to be escorted to the back room to prepare. It would be Pinsir this go round; it’d been a while since he’d used the Pokemon and the first time he’d battle in the Dome.

Out in the ring, the audience was deafening. That happened when the Champion made an appearance, it would seem. And when the president of the Aether Foundation decided to step away from his work to come battle in the ring? They were ecstatic. When the Masked Royal also happened to show up on the same day? The fans were foaming at the mouth in the stands.

They seemed to have no idea of the tension on the floor.

Moon was staring at Gladion like she’d seen a ghost while he seemed to be trying not to look at her at all. The Masked Royal was striking poses to get the already hyped fans even more hyped and after speaking his second word, Guzma was irritated to realize it was just Kukui behind that stupid mask.

The battle itself was a chaotic disaster; Guzma had never seen Moon battle so terribly. She was out of sync with her Pokemon, who seemed to fumble around without her usual confident direction. And it was obvious that Gladion’s presence was the cause, though the man in question didn’t acknowledge it besides his inability to look at her, even when he knocked her out of the match. After being the first to lose, she’d disappeared down the massive Tyranitar mouth.

Guzma himself tried not to think about it, to keep his head in the game. Knocking out that monstrous creature Gladion commanded? A strategic move and definitely not one in Moon’s defense. The president took his leave and Guzma followed not too long after, his Pinsir tired and at a disadvantage against the disguised professor’s Lycanroc.

It was a coincidence, he was sure, but the battle was just another example of why he didn’t like the Dome. And after that cluster, he was ready to pick out a new destination and put Moon’s distraught face out of his mind.

But Guzma very rarely got what he wanted, so of course on the way back to the lobby, he walked in on Gladion and Moon talking in low voices. He stopped in his tracks, wanting to backpedal back where he had come from, while also wanting to just forge ahead and just pass through like he didn’t see them. They were standing where the small room diverged into the tunnels leading to the ring and it was far too small to pass through without going unnoticed. But he was definitely done with the place and the terrible battle style they promoted.

Gladion’s back was to him, the annoying boy having grown into an annoying man. He was shaking his head, his voice rising with his impatience and irritation. “…never asked you to throw yourself at me, that was your own fault,” he snapped.

Moon flinched as if struck, eyes going wide and jaw going slack. She blinked a couple of times, her lower lip trembling. “You…I…can’t believe you would…” She whispered, voice thick. Her eyes were beginning to shine with unshed tears.

The burst of emotion made Gladion take a step back as Guzma stepped forward. He was almost surprised that they hadn’t noticed him, but didn’t give it much more thought than that as he caught her upper arm in a gentle, but firm grip. “What did I tell you about cryin’?” He murmured, ignoring the surprised look she gave him.

Gladion frowned at the unexpected appearance, but zeroed in immediately on his hold. “I’d suggest you let go of her,” he growled, as though that was supposed to scare Guzma.

“Or what?” Guzma asked, even as he tucked Moon closer to his side, draping a protective arm over her shoulders. She didn’t fight it, but she was stiff against his side and quiet. As Gladion stood taller, Guzma felt the familiar spike of adrenaline rush through him. Was the kid gonna fight him? The idea appealed to him; a terrible battle style was one thing, a fist fight he knew like the back of his scarred hands.

“I’m not going to fight you, Guzma.” Gladion raised his chin a bit, his green eyes cold and haughty. If he knew how much he looked like his mother right then, Guzma doubted the younger man would do it at all.

“Pity,” he mused with a grin. “But smart. You already know how this would end, don’t ya?” Guzma let Moon slip free as she pulled away, but didn’t take his eyes from Gladion.

The Aether president’s gaze narrowed a fraction. “Moon doesn’t need you to fight her battles for her,” he said after a moment.

“You’re right,” Guzma agreed. “But she don’t need to waste her tears on you, either.” The way the other man held himself said he wouldn’t attack, but Guzma still backed away without turning. “Careful, Gladdy,” he sneered. “Or someone might steal her away.”

“Someone like you?” Gladion asked with a snort, his tone saying just how improbable he thought that was. “Moon’s got better taste than that.”

“Ya know, I used to think the same thing.” Guzma glared at him. “Then I found out, she was cryin’ over you, so who knows.” He saw the flash of guilt in the other man’s eyes, but turned and made his way out to the lobby.

A quick glance told him Moon wasn’t there, so he headed outside. In the muted dusk light, he caught sight of her sitting at one of the benches in the square outside of the dome.

“I didn’t need you to help me,” Moon mumbled as he sat next to her on the bench.

The sickly sweet smell of nectar made the air thick; Guzma glared at the offending blooms for a moment before looking at her. “You can do better than him. I hope you get that.”

She sighed, twisting the green pager in her hands. “I just thought he would’ve…” Her grip tightened. “At least I don’t have to wonder where I stand anymore, I guess.”

“You wanna get a drink?”

When she turned to blink up at him in shock, Guzma realized how it must have sounded. “Not a date or nothin’. Just somewhere that doesn’t smell like a Comfey just took a dump.”

The laugh that burst from her was surprised and harsh, but still soothed something in Guzma’s chest. “Yeah,” she agreed after a moment, standing as the street lights fluttered to life. She tilted her head back to look up at him as he stood and he looked away so he wouldn’t have to feel bad for noticing how she looked good so soon after almost breaking down. “Is the Center okay?”

He gave a nod and she fell into step with him as he led the way.

“So how, pray tell, do you know what Comfey feces smell like?” She asked, teasing. “Aren’t you a bug man?”

“Pinsir has a thing for sweet smelling junk,” Guzma explained as they approached the familiar red building. “Comfey crap smells literally like…that.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

This bout of laughter sounded more natural, far less strained and well worth the couple of curious glances they got as they stepped into the bright lobby of the Pokemon Center. “Good to know. I’ll have to make sure Butterfree stays clear,” she mused, making a beeline for the café in the corner. Sliding onto the nearest free stool, she grinned at the old man behind the counter. “One Tapu Cocoa, please.” She gestured to Guzma as he sat next to her. “And whatever this fine gentleman would like.”

Before he could stop himself, Guzma glanced over his shoulder, but there was no one behind him. When he looked back, the elderly man was eyeing him with a kind, but very amused smile. “And for you, sir?” He pressed.

“Just…lemonade,” Guzma said, fighting against the heat creeping up the back of his neck. While the barista turned away and busied himself with making the drinks, he turned to Moon. “I’m definitely not a gentleman.”

“Au contraire,” Moon said, with a wistful smile. “This is the second time you’ve come to my rescue. The least I can do is buy you a drink as thanks.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he said, growing uncomfortable with the idea. “I can pay for my own things.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t.” Moon perched her elbow on the counter, resting her chin on her upturned palm. “How was the noodle shop?”

The shift in conversation caught him off guard. “Best I’ve ever had,” he admitted. “Thank you.” Remembering she bought that for him too, he added, “Let me buy your drink. As…thanks.”

She raised her shoulder with a roll of her eyes. “If you insist,” she conceded.

He refused to feel bad about it, instead reaching for his wallet and tossing the money onto the counter with a hefty tip for the old man as well. Ironically, his life had produced more monetary gain in the past few years than it ever had as a leader of thugs. Since he was used to living off the bare minimum, he always had more money than he knew what to do with.

After their drinks were delivered – with tea biscuits and Pokebeans – they were left to their own devices. The lemonade was good as always, the perfect blend of tart and sweet with just enough ice. But Guzma found himself preoccupied with sneaking glances at Moon, studying her. She seemed to be feeling much better after leaving the Dome, but he wasn’t so naïve to believe that it was because of him; she didn’t seem the type to stay downtrodden for long.

Her small hands were wrapped around the mug, leaving the ceramic only to lift the biscuit for the occasional, careful bite. Guzma refused to think about how pretty her mouth was, only looking away when her tongue swiped at her bottom lip, catching a lingering crumb.

Closing his eyes, Guzma cleared his throat and mentally kicked himself as his pants began to grow tight. It was about time to wrap this up before he made a fool of himself.

“Thank you for the drink,” Moon said after taking a sip. “And for earlier. And the time before that.” She paused and then chuckled. “I must seem quite the damsel.”

Guzma snickered. “Says the Champion of Alola.”

Moon looked as if she’d caught him red-handed. “So you’re saying I can’t be a damsel in distress _and_ Champion?” She challenged.

“As strong as you are? You can be whatever you want,” he assured her. “I just doubt it’s anything helpless.”

She was so beautiful, eyes dancing with mirth and lips twisted in amusement. Gladion was a fool for ignoring her. The thoughts came unbidden and he spent a few pauses too long being appalled at them, making her frown in confusion.

The beep of her pager saved him from trying to make something up.

“Looks like my ride is here,” she said and he wondered if he imagined the bit of disappointment as she requested a to-go cup for her cocoa. Then she promptly crammed the last of her biscuit into her mouth and took a hasty sip. It should have been disturbing, but it was so childishly innocent, Guzma found it a little charming. “Thanks again for everything, Guzma,” she said once she was all packed up. “See you around.” She started to turn, then paused, pressing a hasty kiss to his cheek before dashing away.

He sat there for a long time after she’d left, trying not to feel excited about the warm spot where her lips had brushed his skin. Trying not to feel like he was already in over his head.

And failing at both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hoping there aren’t any typos; they always glare at me after I post something and I’m irritated because it’s like Emperor Kuzco wondering how long it’s been there (even though I already know).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, sorry. But I felt it was a good place to stop. :) The next chapter will be up after I give it another edit run.
> 
> I have no idea if you guys can see it, but a note from chapter one is at the end of every chapter now, taunting me. I don't know how to remove it, so if you can see it too, I'm sorry! :(

There were two reasons why Guzma showed up to the initiation festival and the first one spotted him immediately. The soon-to-be former kahuna gave a great laugh of excitement at the sight of him, clapping him on the shoulder. “I’m glad you could make it – it’ll be good for the young trainers to see powerful ones! It’ll give them something to aim for!” He looped an arm around Guzma’s neck, forcing the taller man to stoop for accommodation.

“Don’t plan on me bein’ here too long,” he warned, to which Hala laughed.

“Just until after the battles,” the old man suggested, giving a final squeeze of Guzma’s shoulder before releasing him. “They’re fine children – and you might even see Tapu Koko tonight!”

The main area was packed around the raised stage, tiki torches offering light and throwing shadows that danced along with the performers. Guzma tried not to feel overwhelmed as he followed Hala around, who pointed people and things out as they strolled away from the entrance.

There were plenty of familiar faces if he looked closely; Hau was speaking with his wife, Lillie, both making him feel old at how mature they looked compared to when he’d first met them. Gladion was there too, shooting useless exasperated looks at the man still making googly eyes at his sister. Guzma snorted as he looked away – if there was anyone more uptight about the festivities than him…

He found the second reason sitting on the edge of the stage, a ball of black fur in her lap. Some stupid part of him had hoped not seeing her for the past four months would erase the feelings simmering inside of him, the ones threatening to boil into something he couldn’t control. But it was too late; he could tell from the way his heart was hammering in his chest, the way his mouth went dry that he was screwed.

Moon was wearing a pale yellow sundress with a spattering of white flowers that complimented her skin. Her hair was braided down her back, longer than the last time he’d seen her. Her seating made her dress ride up a little, showing of the long length of her legs and he looked away before she could notice him staring like a starving man before a buffet.

Hala caught him watching, but either misinterpreted his attentions or took pity on him. “That’s one of the young trainers there with Moon – he chose Litten, but he’s been having trouble with the little fireball.” Before Guzma could stop him, Hala was dragging him toward the pair.

The small cat was standing in Moon’s lap, back arching up into her hand each time it passed over her from head to tail. The little bastard had the audacity to hiss at their approach, yellow gaze narrowing.

Moon’s laughter punched Guzma in the gut while the trainer sputtered apologies for his Pokemon’s behavior.

“Smart little thing, knowing when a good thing is about to end,” Hala said with a smile, lifting the cat. It gave a warning growl before settling in the old man’s arms. Passing the placated Pokemon to her trainer, he said, “Moon, I was worried word wouldn’t reach you in time.”

“Nostalgia beats paperwork any day,” she told him with a grin, leaning back on her palms. Her gaze shifted to Guzma. “Good to see you again.”

He gave a head jerk that he hoped she didn’t take offense to before looking away. The last thing he wanted to do was be caught looking at the way the sun dress hugged her breasts, the way the front of it dipped just enough that he could catch a glimpse of her cleavage when she sat up.

Lucky for him, Hala was drawing her attention away, asking if she’d already spoken to the other new trainer. Thinking of the little tasks being Champion entailed – such as giving children pep talks before their island challenge – made Guzma glad he didn’t win that battle months ago. He was a lot of things, but inspirational wasn’t one of them.

“Take a walk with me?” It took a second to realize she was talking to him and that Hala had dragged that kid and his cat off elsewhere. She was already on her feet, standing close enough that he could smell some faint, floral scent wafting off her. “I need a break before everything gets under way.”

The walk up Mahalo Trail was blessedly quiet in comparison, though it was steeper than he remembered.

“Thought you wanted to take a walk, not a hike,” he huffed, though there was little venom behind the words.

“Are you really complaining about being rescued?” She was a step ahead of him, her breaths coming a little faster as she climbed in spite of the little white sandals on her feet.

“Rescued?” He echoed in disbelief as the sound of the festival gradually was replaced with the faint crash of rushing water.

She turned, her smirk knowing. “You looked like you were going to bolt at any second,” she accused, standing at the top of the steps.

Her head raised a bit as he ascended the steps and by the time he was standing in front of her, her head was craned back, expression still confidant and amused. “I never run,” he told her, voice low.

“Is that so?” She mused, her answer so soft he almost missed it. The sun was just over the ridge, spilling over into the area and making it easy to see and read her lips, to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. “I’ll remember that,” she promised, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she seemed to try unsuccessfully to literally bite back a smile.

And what a smile it was, soft and sultry and full of promise. She took a step back from him and turned, moving toward Plank Bridge, the sway of her hips beckoning.

Like an idiot, he followed, pants getting tight. It wasn’t until after he was standing next to her again, the reinforced bridge shifting in the light breeze that he remembered he hated heights. But then her perfume was in his nostrils and their arms were touching as she moved a little closer to him.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked, staring at the water cascading toward the river below. The mist of it touched his skin, cooling him a fraction as he bit his tongue to keep from saying something dumb and cliché. “Forever ago, I met Lillie here. It’s crazy to think how much has happened since then.” She looked up at him, her smile soft and fond. “If I hadn’t met her, I probably wouldn’t have met you, come to think of it.”

Note to self, buy Lillie a gift basket or some shit. The thought fluttered around in the back of his mind as she turned toward him as he did her, that familiar tension sitting between them. Screw it, he decided, closing the final gap between them. She could slap him if she wanted after, but hell, it would be worth it to know where he stood.

He dipped his head nice and slow, letting her have the time to draw away. Instead she lifted her head in invitation, lips parting a fraction. Still, he hesitated, buying time as he rubbed his nose against hers, letting her warm breath fan over his skin.

Her hands were gentle, but felt like they were leaving a brand where they rested on his chest. As he leaned in to close that gap, he couldn’t hear past the drumming of his heart.

Before their lips touched, she stiffened and drew away. _Shit_. What had he done wrong? Pulling back a little, Guzma saw her looking around him. The rapid drumbeat of the festival matched the one in his chest.

“Crap, the festival…it’s starting and I’m supposed to…” She looked up at him, as if just remembering what had almost happened. “I’m sorry, I-“

“Nah, it’s cool,” Guzma said with a nonchalance he didn’t feel. He cocked his head back the way they’d come. “Go do your thing.”

Her hand gripped his wrist, giving a tug. “Come with me.”

He chuckled. “Not my idea of a first date,” he said, liking the way she flushed. “I’ll be down in a bit. Don’t want people getting the wrong idea.”

Moon frowned up at him, opening her mouth to reply, but the next roll of drums drew her attention and made up her mind for her. “You’d better come back down,” she warned, pointing a finger at him before hurrying away.

Guzma chuckled at the authority in her voice, allowing himself to watch her run, to let his blood heat at the thoughts he hadn’t allowed himself to fully embrace until this point. He considered rubbing one out before heading back; hell, with the rate that she wound him up, he felt like it wouldn’t even matter.

In the end, he didn’t, simply standing there lost in thought, the salty spray from the falls misting against his skin, chilling him as the sun finally slipped away and darkness crept over the area.

There were shouts instead of drums by the time he made his way back down. The battle was underway, the two new trainers on the platform, having their first of many battles. It was a clumsy affair, the trainer commands halted, the Pokemon hesitating before executing the moves. In time, they would smooth out, find their rhythm. Standing at the edges of the clearing, leaning against a tree, Guzma could understand why people came to these festivals. There was something about witnessing the beginning of a journey that made you realize how far you’d come in your own without even noticing.

Across the stage, standing right at the edge, Moon was cheering. Guzma knew the moment she spotted him, the way her gaze swept over the area, passing over him once and then doubling back. Her smile was happy and maybe a little relieved? Had she really thought he was going to leave? He didn’t fight the warm fuzzies it gave him, knowing she might have actually missed him.

The battle ended, with that bratty Litten and his sheepish trainer winning. Tapu Koko made a dramatic appearance that Guzma barely noticed; while everyone had been staring up after the deity, Moon had made a beeline for him.

She was jogging, breasts bouncing, cheeks flushed and everything about her making him ache. Her slight weight crashed into him, but the tree kept him steady as his arms went around her waist. Moon’s hands were in his shirt, pulling him forward as she pushed up her toes, touching her mouth to his.

She caught the moan that slipped from him and he did the same for her as his teeth sank into her full bottom lip, giving a slight tug. He could taste the hint of chocolate on her, loved that she opened up for him when he ran his tongue over the seam of her mouth. She sank down off her toes, but he followed, needing to taste her after so much hedging.

Moon pulled away first, breaths coming hard and fast. Guzma’s was too, but he was far too tempted to try and kiss her back, especially as she brushed her lips against the corner of his. When he turned his head to try, she laughed, moving her face away from his.

“So,” she said, keeping her voice light. “What’s your idea of a first date?”

‘Devouring her’ seemed like a bad thing to say, though his cock didn’t seem to think so, twitching between them and making her grin widen. But he wanted more than a night with her; that he could admit to himself, even if he couldn’t say it out loud. But his mind was drawing a blank, save one thing.

“You ever throw Pokemon in the sea?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! So much potential in the first day of the year; I hope everyone reaches their goals and keeps their resolutions. :)

Three weeks and two cancels in, Guzma was beginning to lose hope in the whole date thing. Doubts plagued him as he busied himself with mindless tasks. Had he pushed too fast, too soon? Did she regret the kiss? The uncertainty and awkwardness again had him wondering what it was about this girl that had him reliving adolescence all over again. And the hunger she roused in him…his left arm muscles were still complaining the afternoon after a night spent replaying the night of the festival in his head, hand working himself. There were variations, of course, so dirty and shameful part of him wasn’t sure how he could face her. And after the third cancel, he figured maybe he wouldn’t have to.

He understood to some degree, of course. Being a Champion meant you were the strongest in the region, a beacon of hope and the epitome of accomplishment. It came with responsibilities and expectations. But eventually, she had to have a moment to herself.

On the fourth week, she called him – how she’d gotten his number, he didn’t know or care. But she had wanted to know if he was still willing to meet her at the beach. Which was a fuck yes, of course, but he had to save face because he couldn’t let her see how pathetic he actually was.

So that’s where the sunny day found him, in a tank top and a pair of shorts and lingering under the shade of a massive beach umbrella because the heat was disgusting and awful. It kept tourists hidden inside with a few locals scattered across the golden sands.

Moon showed up in a pair of white jean shorts so tight and short, they looked painted on. Her hair was pulled back away from her face and twisted into a chignon bun. As for the white crop top hugging her chest, leaving a swath of creamy brown skin to his gaze… The look on her face said she knew what she’d done, collapsing on the beach blanket beside him in the shade.

“Sorry I had to reschedule so many times,” she greeted, letting her hand brush over his.

“It’s not that hot out here,” he said, nodding at her outfit.

“It _is_ that hot out here,” she corrected, but her smile was smug. “I had to stop to get sunscreen and water.” She paused and looked him over, suspicious. “Did you put on sun screen?”

He scoffed. “No…should I have?”

“If you don’t want to get burned to a crisp, yes.” She dug into her small bag and fished out a bottle. “Take off your shirt.”

“If you wanted to get me naked, you could’ve just said so.” The words slipped out before he could stop himself, but she only laughed.

“Take off your shirt and lay down,” she repeated, though there was a heat in her gaze that hadn’t been there before.

Guzma normally wouldn’t hesitate, wouldn’t think twice when a beautiful woman wanted him with less clothes on. He cast a glance up and down the beach, looking for anyone passing by, but most of the people were still lounging in the shade. There hadn’t been a problem with body image before; Plumeria knew about his scars, about his messed up childhood. Lusamine hadn’t cared.

“You’re not gonna scream, are you?” He asked, half teasing as he reached for the hem.

She made an amused sound in the back of her throat. “I hadn’t planned on it.”

He pulled the fabric free and twisted to lay on his stomach, pressing his face to the blanket so he wouldn’t have to look at her, at the pity when she saw the scars.

For a long moment, she didn’t move, didn’t say anything. Guzma knew what it looked like; a constellation of raised skin where the skin had healed wrong. They were all old, from a lifetime ago. It had been a long time since he’d even thought of them.

Her touch grazed over his back, stealing his breath. It traced the dozens of scars, leaving him tense, but not in the way he’d thought it would. He’d expected her touch to fill him with that familiar heat, the ache he’d come to associate with her. Instead, he felt cold, like two worlds that didn’t belong where about to merge.

When she pulled away, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. There was the snap of a lid and then her hands were on his back, but with a purpose, relaxing him as they smoothed over his skin. There was a shift of movement and then she was straddling him.

“Is this okay?” She asked, hands working him again.

“Little late to ask now, ain’t it?” When she started to move off, he added a hasty, “You’re fine. Better than fine. Don’t stop.” It didn’t feel like she was rubbing in the lotion so much as massaging it in. At this point, he didn’t mind letting this be the date.

Guzma was surprised at the strength in her small hands, in the way she found the kinks and knots in his muscle, working them with quiet patience until they were smoothed out. There were short pauses while she gathered more lotion and continued her work and fuck if this wasn’t one of the most peaceful moments of his life. He was half asleep when she shifted off of him, pausing before starting on his calves.

“Flip over,” Moon ordered sometime later.

Fighting a yawn, he did as she instructed, finding a sleepy smile in return for hers. “You’re good with your hands,” he told her.

“Hm. Haven’t heard that one before,” she mused with a smile, pouring more lotion into her hand.

He was relaxed enough to watch her this time, the way her brow furrowed as she smoothed the smelly junk into his skin. There wasn’t pity like he expected, but she seemed perplexed. Alola was a paradise, after all; maybe she hadn’t considered there was a darkness to it as well.

When her fingers slid over his nipples, he sucked in a breath, eyes finding hers. “Oh yeah?” he asked, as she did it again, deliberate and unabashed.

“Yeah,” she answered, rubbing the muscle around it. When he relaxed, she flicked the nearest hardening bud and grinned at the soft groan it elicited.

“Tease,” he accused, watching her through a half lidded gaze.

“No,” she said, drawing the word out in mock disbelief. “Me?” Her hands were moving lower, spreading out over his stomach, spreading heat and lotion as she went.

“Definitely you,” he ground out as her hands moved until they met the waistband of his trunks.

“Hm.” Moon seemed to consider the idea, gaze sliding down his form and locking onto the pitched tent between his thighs. “Maybe a little,” she admitted with a smile, throwing her leg over and straddling him.

And just like that, he was fully awake. There was still no one around, but he couldn’t help looking, even as his hands smoothed up and down the silky softness of her legs. “Maybe a lot,” he corrected, sucking in a sharp breath as her hips rocked forward, bringing her core against his straining cock. “You’re playing with fire, girl,” he told her, his voice low and gravelly.

“Maybe,” she said, leaning forward, arms braced on either side of his head. “It’s because I’m trying to get burned.” And then she kissed him, slow and opened mouthed while her hips rolled against his.

“Fuck,” he sighed, swallowing her breathy chuckle as his hands found her waist, not bothering to guide her. She seemed to be doing just fine on her own. When he lifted his hips to meet hers, the little moan that fell from her lips was like a whimper that chipped away at his control. Guzma cursed again, his grip tightening on her to stop her wicked, delicious movements. “You gotta stop,” he breathed against her mouth, between kisses. Drawing back, he added, “Or I’m gonna fuck you on this beach, an’ I don’t care who sees.”

The way her eyes darkened and her breath quickened, he guessed some part of her liked that idea. But she let him pick her up and set her to the side, groaning as he adjusted himself in his trunks.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, her own voice raspy. Guzma shot her a reprimanding look, but she was looking at the still noticeable erection he was sporting.

“You don’t seem sorry,” he noted, grinning when she looked up at him.

“I’m not,” she admitted after a moment. “It just seemed like the right thing to say.”

“You ain’t gotta worry about what the right thing to say with me is,” he promised. “Just say what you’re feelin’.”

“I like you, Guzma,” she confessed.

“If you didn’t, I’d pay to see what you did to people you did like,” he quipped. She smiled and sidled closer, leaning against him.

“I know it didn’t seem like it when we were fighting forever ago,” she continued. “But…I respected you even then.” She wriggled her toes, a vibrant blue coloring each nail.

“What? Why?” At the time, everyone had seen him as the leader of miscreants. The king of bullies. It hadn’t warranted a lot of respect from anyone else.

“I remember when I first met a few of the grunts,” she said, thoughtful. “I remember thinking they were very…odd.” Guzma coughed a laugh, only imagining what they looked like to someone who wasn’t used to them. “But then I saw more of them and realized they didn’t fit in, but they were not fitting in _together_. I’d kind of wished there had been something like that in Kanto.”

Guzma frowned, his arm draping over her shoulders, fingers dangling precariously over her breast. If she noticed, she didn’t say anything. “Why’s that?”

“We moved here because I was being bullied.” Moon seemed very interested in a stray string that had slipped from its stitching, twisting it around her finger. “I mean, I fought back, but…it’s hard to win when there are more of them than you. And the retaliation just kept getting worse…” She sighed. “After my parents got divorced, mom and I came to Alola and it was a brand new slate. No one knew who I was, so I could be anyone.” Looking up at him, she offered him a wry grin. “I even thought about joining team Skull, but I didn’t want to dye my hair.”

He couldn’t tell if she were joking about the last bit or not, but it made him laugh all the same. “Probably for the best you didn’t,” he told her. “Plumeria and you woulda clashed, I think.”

“Really? I admired her.” Moon smiled as she thought about it. “I remember wishing I had a sister like her. Who would have my back if someone were beating me up.” She sighed then, looking up at him. “But I can’t complain – everything happening the way it did. It’s how we wound up here, after all.”

“I guess.” Guzma let his thumb smooth over the skin of her arm, memorizing how it felt.

“We should actually get to chucking the Pyukumyuku,” she said after a moment of quiet.

“Or we can just sit here,” he told her. “I really just said that to get you to come out.”

“I would have,” she promised, rocking onto her knees and then standing. “But it’s too hot for them to just sit on the sand, anyway; they’ll burn.” She turned and offered him her hand.

He sighed and hauled himself up, not letting of her hand right away and glad she didn’t either. “And after we’ve finished?” He asked, drawing her closer.

Moon hummed as if in thought, and he set his hand on the bare skin above her waist, stroking. He was enjoying this far too much; it felt too right, too natural. “Maybe after, I can show how I’m not as much of a tease as I let on,” she decided, standing on her toes to kiss his chin.

The motion pressed her chest against his, inciting his imagination to guess at how much better it would feel if he weren’t the only one without a shirt on. “Let’s get it done, then,” he growled, loving the way she laughed at his enthusiasm.

 

It was probably for the best they followed through on throwing the little Pokemon back into the sea. Normally they were wet and squishy, like a sponge, wriggling when picked up. Today they were lethargic and damp, not moving much when Guzma tossed them back into the ocean. He and Moon split the task, starting on opposite ends and working their way toward one another. Guzma had worked the beach before for quick easy cash back in the day and it was still muscle memory to know how to grab them, how much force to get them deep enough without the drop hurting or scaring them.

It was still hot as hell, though, so he took a few breaks to drink some of the water Moon brought. It also gave him a good chance to stare without her noticing or teasing him. She had been going much slower, losing extra time since she felt the need to carry each stranded Pokemon into the water. Which was fine; he’d help her. After he got another good eyeful of the way she looked when she bent down, legs going on for miles. And those damn shorts…they were panties in disguise; each time she released another of the little sponges, the bottom half of her ass was hanging out. Had there been more people on the beach, it would have bothered him. But now the sun was overhead and the area was even less crowded as people headed inland for lunch.

All the better for him, he decided, finishing off his bottle before heading her way.

She noticed him on his trek halfway toward her. “You’re already done?” She demanded, incredulous.

“’Course I am,” he mused, taking the tired little Pokemon from her hands. Then he turned and threw it, its body flying in a high arc before hitting the water.

“Guzma!” She swatted at his arm, eyes wide.

“They’re fine,” he promised. “You’ll get heat stroke out here, doing it your way. Or die of old age.”

“It’s not that bad…” She mumbled, looking to see how much beach she had left. Almost another half, which made her groan and throw her head back in exasperation.

“Told ya we shoulda stayed under the umbrella,” he said with a grin.

“We would be naked by now,” she protested. “In broad daylight.”

“I see no problem with that,” Guzma assured her.

“I’m sure,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. “Did you just come over to brag about finishing first? Or did you come to actually help?”

“I came to help,” he promised, pausing for another throw. “I don’t want you too tired.”

“Oh?” She waded out into the water, ignoring the way he was shaking his head when she returned. “And why is that?”

He stared at her pointedly. “You know why.”

Moon smirked up at him. “I might need a reminder,” she said, sauntering away with an extra sway in her hips.

He’d give her a reminder, all right.

It took a bit longer than he anticipated because they worked together rather than splitting the last section. But he didn’t mind and the lifeguard paid double for their work because of the heat.

“You hungry?” He asked, taking her bag.

Her raised brow said she was surprised, the curve of her mouth said she was pleasantly so. “A little. More thirsty than anything.”

They wound up in another Center, this time both of them sipping on lemonade. “Wanna get dinner?” The question slipped from Guzma before he could stop it.

She blinked in surprise. “I’d love to.” Cocking her head, she pursed her lips. “I need to feed my Pokemon, though. Let them stretch.”

“On the beach, after dark,” Guzma offered. “We’re less likely to bake.” And the tourists would likely be reluctant to head out with Pyukumyuku on the dark shores.

“Sounds like a date,” she agreed and when she smiled, Guzma’s heart did a funny thing in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I hope this is all right; I've been watching Youtube videos on how to make romance stories work. I think it's working? Anyways, the next chapter will be up shortly!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Thanks everyone for all of the kudos; it means so much to me. :)

Four hours later, Guzma stood on the beach under the umbrella, spreading a fresh blanket down. His Pokemon were already out, scattered along the beach. If there were tourists, his torrent of bugs were certainly keeping them away and that was fine with him.

The crash of the ocean made for nice background sounds and farther out, he could see lights winking beneath the surface – Staryu and Starmie, shining their gems. He knew the sky was clear above the umbrella, the stars shining brighter than usual. It was so damn perfect, he was terrified any moment he would wake up and this shit would just be his mind playing tricks on him.

“Golisopod, is that you? Looking good!” The insect in question made a sound of greeting as Moon strolled up, smiling first at the Pokemon and then down at Guzma. “This was a great idea.”

“I’m full of ‘em,” he boasted as she clambered onto the blanket with him. The pale spaghetti strapped shirt and loose shorts were much less revealing than her earlier outfit, but she still looked good. Guzma had a suspicion that she always looked good. Her Pokemon were already out, trailing behind her and making a ruckus.

“They’re still the same ones,” he noted, to which she hummed in confusion. “Your Pokemon; they’re the same ones from our first battle. From all of them, actually.”

“They’re my friends,” she said as though it were obvious. “I always thought I would have a Kanto-based team, but now? I couldn’t imagine life without them.”

Lopunny was murmuring to Golisopod, looking far too serious. Guzma found the pairing similar to himself and Moon; a hulking, scary bug with a seemingly harmless, but powerful rabbit. A few feet away Ampharos was sitting in the sand with Ariados and Pinsir, staring out at the sea with Mudsdale watching over them, Butterfree resting on her rump. Primarina and Masquerain were playing in the small waves crashing against the shore. One big freakin’ family, looking far too comfortable for having just met off the battlefield.

When Guzma looked at Moon, he realized she was staring up at him. “What?” He asked, trying not to feel subconscious.

“Is that your natural hair color?” She asked, lifting her hand to run her fingers through it. When her fingers scratched lightly at his scalp, he closed his eyes.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“Mm. I don’t know. Mallow’s hair is green, Ilima’s is pink…” She grinned as her fingers slid free from his hair with a laugh. “And I’m Champion of Alola – anything’s possible.” Her fingers trailed over his cheek and he was glad he’d taken the time to shave after his shower.

“It’s dyed. I just like how it looks,” he admitted, wishing the truth didn’t sound so damn anticlimactic.

“Guzma: former Skull leader, trainer, gentleman and fashionista,” Moon mused. “A man of many talents.”

He chuckled, but didn’t bother to correct her, instead reaching for the basket of food he’d brought. The diced berries he’d bought were still cold and he offered the container to Moon, but she simply plucked the one from his fingers with her teeth instead. The gentle pressure of her teeth against his flesh set him on edge, made him dip his head to kiss her.

She laughed against his mouth, but drew away a moment later to chew. “That’s good,” she said with some surprise.

“Me or the berry?” He wasn’t beneath fishing for a compliment when it came to her.

“Both,” she confessed on a laugh.

His stomach flipped and he turned his head to hide his grin. “Got ‘em from the market,” he said, lifting another his lips. The Pokemon were drifting farther away down the shores and he was glad for it, as he had definite plans for their trainer they likely didn’t want to hear.

When she offered him the next bite, he took it, making sure to stroke her fingers until she made a sound that was half sigh, half moan. It went straight to his cock, stealing his breath and urging him to get to her make more noises like it. All but swallowing the bite whole, he released her fingers and instead kissed her, nibbling at her lower lip and making her hum.

Her hand slid under his shirt, skirting over the flat planes of his stomach and distracted him. He’d been touched before, had used intimacy like this as comfort, as currency, but it didn’t feel like this. Didn’t make him actually feel wanted and needing the next touch like he needed his next breath. When she raked a hand over his chest, nail catching on a nipple, he groaned and pulled away. Moon watched him with a half lidded gaze as he wrenched the shirt over his head and tossed it away.

As soon as he stilled, she was hovering over him, pressing kisses to his scars, to the smooth skin around them. Her fingers were on the move again, sliding over his nipples and then rolling them. Guzma groaned as he relaxed against the blanket, breath hissing in surprise when her lips closed over one of the hardened nubs. The warm wetness of her mouth distracted him only for a moment, his hand falling to her head, stroking the silkiness of her hair. And then he busied himself from pulling the tie from it, letting the dark locks spill into his hand, soft and fragrant.

Moon’s nails slid over his sides, light but with gradual pressure that made him groan.

He did again when a wild giggle in the distance made Moon pull away.

“Ignore them,” Guzma suggested on a growl as she began to move away.

“I don’t think so,” she muttered, pushing her hair away from her face.

Guzma sat up, catching her around the waist and guiding her into his lap.

“Oh…” She said with some surprise. Looking over her shoulder, she shot him a coy smile. “Someone’s excited.”

“Guess who’s fault that is?” He demanded, rocking his erection against her. When she pushed back, he sighed, pressing a kiss to the column of her throat. This woman was going to kill him, right there on the beach. Worst of all, he didn’t give a damn.

A few feet away, a tourist in a bikini was laughing as her companion swung her up into his arms, kissing her. Guzma considered shouting at them to get on their side of the damn beach, but Moon relaxed with a sigh, turning her head to nuzzle him.

He ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, grinning at the tremor it got from her. “I think it’s time for a little payback,” he murmured into her ear, lifting a hand to stroke the skin just beneath the hem of her shirt.

“Payback?” She repeated, her voice breathy. “I didn’t do anything.”

Guzma snorted. “It’s too late to play innocent, Moon,” he warned, hand sliding over belly. Fuck, her skin was so soft. “I already know your secret.” He pushed the underwire of her bra up just enough to let his thumb stroke the underside of her breast.

A shuddery little sigh left her. “What’s that?” She managed, arching against him.

Reveling in the control, Guzma chuckled, letting his breath tickle over her ear. Her answering whimper made him push her bra up higher, made his thumb brush over her nipple. “You’re just as bad as I am.”

The splashing couple was drawing closer to them, still splashing around in the surf, but Moon didn’t notice. Her head was back, resting on his chest. She looked like a fucking dream, eyes closed and lips parted though the little noises she made were stuck in her throat as he rolled the hard little peak between his thumb and forefinger.

He decided to press his luck, letting his free hand stroke over the soft band of her shorts. And when he dipped his hand beneath, finding nothing other than more skin, he groaned. “Hopin’ to get lucky tonight?” He groused.

“Something like that,” she murmured, letting her hand slide up into his hair. Her nails were on his scalp, but they tightened, pulling a little when he stroked a finger over her nether lips.

“Already so wet,” he moaned, letting his finger slide between them on a slow upstroke. He rocked up against her as she began to wriggle, trying to guide his finger where she wanted. And he knew what she wanted, even as his growled in her ear, “Tell me what you want, Moon.”

She whined, a soft, pitiful sound of want that made him stop moving; the last thing he wanted was to come before she did. “Guzma,” she murmured, pleading. He bit down on his lip, letting the pain draw him back from the edge.

“Yeah? What is it?” He asked again, trying for nonchalance. But his voice was too deep, too husky to be anything but aroused.

“Make me come,” she whispered, eyes lidded and dark with hunger. He’d be thinking about it for days after, he already knew.

“I got ya,” he promised, adding another finger to the first, giving her slick and hard clit a couple of flicks that made her moan. “You like that?” He chuckled, nuzzling her even as he let his touch sink lower.

“Can’t you tell?” She said with a little laugh turned whimper as he stroked her entrance.

They both groaned when he let his fingers sink in, nice and slow. Guzma couldn’t get over how wet she was, over the way her walls hugged his fingers tight. He wouldn’t be there tonight, knew he’d make a damn fool of himself if he tried, as excited as he was.

“Please,” she sighed, arching against him. “Stop teasing me.”

“Well, fuck, when you ask like that…” He began to pump his fingers into her, the heel of his hand brushing her clit with each slide. She began to rock against his touch with enthusiasm, her ass stroking his cock.

A little curse passed her lips as her inner muscles fluttered around his fingers and he took it as an invitation to move faster. He rubbed himself shamelessly against her, feeling that familiar pleasure building at the base of his spine. Fuck, he was going to come in his shorts and he didn’t even care. Couldn’t care when Moon was in his lap, hips rolling, taking his fingers and getting louder by the second.

She came with a keening cry he cut off with his mouth, his hand pushing into her so fast his arm began to cramp. Didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the way her inner muscles squeezed him, the way she bucked in his lap and her fingers tugged on his hair, the pleasure of it on the brink of pain.

He did come then, the release so intense, he saw spots against the backs of his lids as he moved against her. It was Moon’s turn to smother his groans and she did so with fervor, hands stroking his face, teeth nipping at him as he came down from the initial high.

“Well,” she mused, sagging against him. “I feel better.”

“Do you?” He pulled his fingers free as her muscles relaxed, making sure to drag them over her clit. Her knees clamped around his wrist, but he pulled free with a chuckle. “Sensitive?”

“Mmhm…” She rolled her head to look up at him again, brow furrowed in concern. “Did you finish?”

He licked his fingers, loving the way her lips parted as she watched. She tasted good on his tongue, soft, but heady. “How could I not with you making all that noise?” He kissed her then, letting her taste herself.

Her flushed cheeks had gained a little more color when he pulled away. “Do you think that couple heard us?”

“I hope they did.” Guzma was smug at her mortified look. “Don’t pretend like you wouldn’t like it.”

She bit her lip in that way that said she was fighting a smile and turned away from him. “I’m tired now.”

“Well, too bad.” He lifted his hips. “I came in my shorts and I’m tryin’ to get out of ‘em.”

“Here?” She asked, scrambling out of the way.

Her surprise made him laugh. “You just let me finger fuck you out here and _now_ you wanna get modest?”

“Don’t say it like that,” she chided, flustered as she watched him reach for his bag.

Guzma chuckled as he whipped out a pair of old sweatpants and stood to shed his shorts, using them to wipe up the mess he’d made.

“Oh…”

Moon’s breathy sigh made him look up and realize she was watching, seeing him fully nude for the first time. And damn if the blatant interest in her stare didn’t make him want to pin her to the blanket and have her with more than his fingers. But it was getting late and they had Pokemon to track down before he walked her back to her hotel.

“Next time,” he said, smirking as she blinked up at him as if coming out of a daze.

She blinked again and then laughed, the sound husky and full of promise as he helped her to her feet. “Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the big shebang. Hang in there, y'all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through and yet it doesn't feel like it at all. Oh, and this is THE chapter. So...this is it. Are you ready?
> 
> Of course you are; let's get to it then.

Weeks trickled by and for the most part, things were back to usual. Guzma spent his time training, though he wasn’t sure what for. What was he supposed to do with all of the free time not spent with Moon? Turned out, training to beat her was the temporary goal. She was back to Champion business, taking on challenges and making appearances, but spent her free snippets of time with him.

The nights spent in his apartment so…domestic. Now that he expected her, Guzma kept the place relatively clean, kept her favorite snacks stocked. It didn’t matter what they were doing. Some nights, he let the television play low, pretending to watch, but really watching Moon as she tapped away on the tablet on her lap, her forever cold feet tucked under his thigh. Other nights, she cuddled close to him, pressing against him like she could never get close enough. He would drape his arm over her shoulders and press a kiss to the top of her head after she’d dozed off. A lot of nights, they fooled around, but she was usually far more exhausted than she let on, so they didn’t get far. She had her own side of the bed and when she left, it still smelled like her.

He came to crave the normalcy, reveled in it when he had it and felt at any moment someone would snatch it away. People like him didn’t deserve that kind of happiness, certainly didn’t deserve Moon. But by some miracle, she kept coming back.

Moon warned him she would have a few days off and after visiting her mother on Melemele, she would spend the last two days with him. He would never confess how much time he spent getting ready, cleaning the apartment and even changing the damn sheets. Or that he stocked up on condoms, which he tucked away where she couldn’t see. Though they hadn’t been that far along, the natural progression said forty-eight hours made it a damn near inevitable.

The day he expected her, Guzma headed out to the market to grab some berries for the next couple of days. Above him, the skies were steel-colored and heavy with the promise of rain. Still, his heart felt lighter than in a long while, even though he didn’t need to look too much into the reason why. Sometime between walking into the store and checking out, it began to pour, leaving him to jog the way back.

The apartment was still dark when he walked in, so he cranked the heat on the way to the kitchen to dump the fruit in the right bin before changing. Guzma was stuffing his soaked clothes in the wash when he saw them; a black bra and a red sundress draped over the shower rod. They were wet to the touch, but where the hell was their owner?

He checked his phone, frowning when he saw Moon’s text announcing her arrival a while ago. He donned a dry pair of sweats and headed back to the way he’d come. His gaze swept over the open area, checking the couch to find it empty.

Behind him, in the kitchen, the fridge door closed, making him turn.

Moon stood there, smiling at him around a bite of fruit. “Hey,” she said as he scowled while making his way to her. “I borrowed some of your clothes while mine dried…”

He stopped as he caught sight of her fully. She was actually wearing one of his jackets, leaving it unzipped to reveal a swath of bare skin interrupted only by a pair of black panties. He could see the barest hint of her breasts, the curve of them hidden by the baggy, black fabric. And her legs…going on for days, crossing at the ankle as he let his eyes travel down them. Today her toenails were a burnt orange that should’ve been hideous. On her? It looked damn good.

“…hope you don’t mind,” she finished, licking her fingers and smiling at him cheekily.

“I’ll get over it,” he promised, moving to close the gap between them. Guzma cupped her cheeks, tilted her head up and then kissed her hard, showing her how much he’d missed her.

Moon’s hands slid around his waist as she pressed closer, breasts rubbing against him.

“Such a tease,” he growled, pressing kisses along her throat.

“What do you mean?” She asked, her breath catching as he pushed he fabric aside and palmed her breast.

“Oh, I’m gonna show you…” He slipped the jacket down further, freeing her shoulders. “You free for the next two days?”

“Uh-huh…” She exposed her throat, her fingers playing at the short hairs at nape of his neck.

“No challengers?” He sank his teeth into the tender spot where her neck and shoulder met.

“None.” Her free hand moved down his chest, stroking over his stomach.

“Paperwork?” Guzma took a shuddering breath as her fingers dipped under his waist band.

“Uh-uh.” Moon’s grip was gentle, but firm as it wrapped around his cock. “I’m all yours, G.”

Fuck, he liked the sound of that, loved the way she stroked him, giving her wrist a little twist each time she got to the head. They stood there for an eternity, her stroking him, him thrusting up into her hand. He didn’t understand how she made him feel valued with her touch alone, but he didn’t feel the need to. In that moment, he didn’t need anything, but her. Moon’s nipple was a pebble between his thumb and forefinger, the light tugs pulling moans from her.

Guzma pulled away with a little nip to her mouth. She peered up at him, lips parted and swollen, his jacket falling off her shoulders and looking too damn sexy for her own good. “This time?” He asked, cupping her mound.

She bit her lip, a moan slipping free as she rocked into his touch. “This time,” she agreed, looping her arms around his neck as he lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist to anchor herself, pressing her mouth to his.

It didn’t matter that their teeth clashed, the kiss sloppy and clumsy as Guzma carried her to the nearest counter, setting her on the edge. They needed to make it to the bedroom, where the protection was. But at the moment, with their hips moving, the way she was gripping his shoulders and panting in his ear left him rooted to the spot.

“I need you,” she confessed on a shuddery sigh, rubbing her cheek against his. “Guzma, please.”

He yanked her into his arms and all but ran for the bedroom. She squeaked when he tossed her on the bed, but immediately began to backpedal toward the pillows.

Guzma’s hands were shaking as he ripped the box open, tearing a foil packet free. This wasn’t his first time by far, but there was still a bit of nervousness as he pushed his sweatpants down enough to stretch the condom over the head of his cock.

Moon was wriggling out of her panties, tossing the tiny piece of cloth to the side. Her legs fell open in time to let him move between them. With a sharp push of his hips, he slid in to the hilt, his groan mingling with hers. She was so damn tight, for a second he was terrified this was her first time, that he’d hurt her. Her nails were biting into his back, her breath stuttering.

“Okay?” He asked, leaning down to kiss her, gentle.

“Yeah.” She stroked his cheek, brow furrowed. “You’re so deep…”

“Fuck, I know.” He barked a strained laugh. “You ready?”

Moon nodded, knees coming up to press into his hips.

“Not gonna last,” he warned.

It was her turn to laugh. “Doesn’t matter. This is perfect.”

He pressed his forehead to her shoulder and began to move, the thrusts deep and slow. Anything to make this moment last, as it was so much better than he’d imagined. And he’d imagined, dozens of ways, positions, circumstances. It didn’t matter, though. It wasn’t long before Moon was moaning, hands sliding over his back as he buried himself again and again, working them towards their peaks.

Guzma loved learning her body, her preferences; shallow thrusts made her legs shake, but the deep ones made her say his name. And when he found that sweet spot inside of her and abused it with quick strokes? His name became a frantic chant on her lips, voice growing shrill, her nails biting in deep and leaving scratches across his back.

She saved his pride by coming a second before he did, back arched, sobbing out his name. And that’s what did him in – the surrender, the plea in her tone as she screamed loud enough he knew the neighbors would complain. Not that he gave a shit.

He sank his teeth into her shoulder as he came, hips pumping out an erratic pace as she clamped down around him, coming again, this time without a sound, her walls like a vice around him. Laving his tongue over the bite, he held himself up on trembling arms, listening to her breaths, feeling her muscles grip on him weaken in the aftershocks of her orgasms. When his body slipped from hers, he managed to pull the condom off and toss it in the trash before collapsing beside her.

Moon gasped as he slid free, hands smoothing over his chest as he lay back, leaning over to press kisses over his damp skin as he relaxed against the pillows. He wrapped an arm around her as they lay there breathless, the patter of rain mingling with the drumming of his heart.

Fuck him, but he loved her.

Loved the way she’d taken something so basic and otherwise meaningless as sex and turned it into…this. Even as he was thinking it, she was sitting up, working his pants the rest of the way off of his legs, tossing them out of the way. She kissed his shin, his knee and then his thigh as she made her way back to the head of the bed. She wasn’t wiping herself off as if she couldn’t be rid of him fast enough. Giving him orders since the payment of sex had been made. Didn’t roll out of bed and dress as if this was as mundane and meaningless as throwing clothes on in the morning. Moon made him feel as if he were worth something more than what lay between his legs or what he could do for her.

When she started to take off his jacket, he groused, “Leave it. I like it on you.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, to the corner of his mouth. “You say that now. If I keep it all the time, you’ll complain.”

“Not if you wear it like you did today.” His head lolled to the side, his grin lazy and sated.

“I’m sure.” She kissed him again, this time on the lips, soft brushes of skin on skin that made him wish he could go again right at that moment. Tucking her head under his chin, she sighed in content and wrapped an arm around his middle. “That…was amazing.”

Basking in the boneless warmth of his afterglow, he grunted, “Hell yeah, it was.”

For a while, they lay there in silence, the drumming of rain growing louder against the window. The muted gray light left the room as the storm picked up momentum. “We should shower,” Moon said suddenly, her voice slurred with sleep.

“No need.” When she looked up at him in confusion, he grinned. “No point gettin’ clean when I plan on keepin’ ya dirty.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. I hope this lived up to the slow burn. I always forget how hard writing sex scenes are until it's time to actually do it. Anyways, I think the hardest part is over so the next post will be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday. I had to rewrite a part of the chapter because of an error I caught on a reread (more about that on the end notes). It took less time than I thought, but since the semester started, I had more homework than I anticipated and it slowed me down a little. Anyways! Enjoy.

They’d fucked like Lopunny for the rest of the day and early into the morning. Until Moon was sore and even still, Guzma felt like he couldn’t get enough. After taking a break to eat and feed their Pokemon a late dinner, he found himself again between her legs, using his mouth. With their teams in the next room sound asleep, Moon had muffled her cries with a pillow, trying to keep quiet as Guzma continued to wrench orgasm after orgasm from her.

She’d flipped the script on him eventually, using her hands and mouth to draw pleasure out of him. He’d come on her chest, pushing her on her back to lick his seed off her skin and then kissing her until she was breathless. The rain was louder after he’d opened a window to let in the fresh air, soothing as he lay listening to it and Moon’s occasional snore.

Guzma didn’t remember falling asleep, but woke with the sunlight pouring into the room and Moon’s side of the bed empty and cold. There was a muted commotion from the next room that made him curious as he took care of business in the bathroom and found his discarded sweats. Golisopod was the first to spot him and grunted around a mouthful of berries. Guzma gave him a pat as he took in the small, but crowded space.

They were all eating – not the berries he’d bought, which made him wonder how long he’d been asleep. Moon was smiling at him from over the back of the couch. “I made breakfast; it’s in the oven. Fruit’s in the fridge.”

Scrambled eggs, a couple slices of toast and a bowl of fruit in the fridge. It was the extent of Moon’s culinary capabilities, but his throat was still tight as he sat next to her. He still wasn’t used to people doing things for him without expectations of something in return. Clueless of the well of emotions he was trying to smother, she tucked her feet under him without preamble. “Sorry there isn’t more.”

“This is perfect.” And it was pretty good; seasoned simply and still warm. More than that, she’d done it thinking about his well-being, which went way beyond the taste of it. After he finished, he set the empty plate on the coffee table and glanced at her. “You sleep okay?”

A soft rose touched her brown cheeks, her smile was shy. “Better than I have in a long time. You?”

“Like a fuckin’ rock.” And he’d thought sleeping outside of a headquarters of rowdy teenagers had improved his sleep. “What do you want to do with the last few hours of your freedom?”

Had she not been so sore, he knew how he’d like to spend it. From the sly look on her face, she could guess. Or maybe that grin had just been because of what she’d actually been planning.

 

There was little wonder why she was Champion of Alola; the training regime was intense. Standing out on an empty patch of the beach, Moon’s Pokemon lined up. Guzma watched what could only be routine as the Pokemon seemed to need little guidance, four taking turns attacking one. The one singled out would dodge and dodge, returning attacks when possible; their time was up when they were hit by an attack. They all went an impressive amount of time dodging, even Mudsdale, who was still a bit slower than the others and considering the sand must’ve hindered some of their speed and maneuverability.

Moon stood and watched, calling out commentary or criticism. As soft as she was during their downtime, it was surprising to see the harder, no nonsense side of her.

It was early afternoon when Moon clapped her hands, beaming at them. “You guys are fantastic as always!” And just like that, it was over and they were stumbling over each other for hugs and affection. She gave them each a turn before calling them back into their balls, telling them what they’d next focus on individually.

And being the Champion, of course, people had spotted her, a group of people gathering nearby and chattering.

Guzma felt content to sit by and watch. It was different than the grind he put his own Pokemon, but interesting and obviously effective, nonetheless. Once again, he realized how glad he was not to be Champion. The more people that showed up to ogle her, the more he wanted to leave – but he didn’t want his attitude to reflect on her. He certainly didn’t know if whatever they were doing was okay to be public knowledge.

Nah, lounging on the beach chaise as a nobody was good enough for him. Plus, he got to watch his girl, wearing a pair of frayed cut off jean shorts and a white tank that only hinted at her amazing rack. Her hair was braided in twin tails, reminding him of a decade ago when she’d just been a whelp.

A young man burst out of the group of onlookers, Pokeball in hand. “Champion Moon, would you battle me?”

She laughed, apparently charmed by the challenge rather than annoyed like Gumza would have been to be interrupted. Like he mildly was. When Moon glanced at him, it took him a second to realize she was asking; she had promised there weren’t going to be any challenges. Guzma gave a subtle lift of his head, hoping she took it as the go-ahead. It wouldn’t take long, besides.

Moon gave him a small, apologetic smile before accepting. Someone else stepped out of the crowd to act as mediator, standing between the two.

“Challenger gets the first move,” Moon announced.

The guy and his Absol seemed strong and confident, the dog giving a growl before charging forward on a Quick Attack.

Lopunny dodged twice before springing off the back of the passing Pokemon’s rump on the third try. It was a great move, surprising both the trainer and his Absol. Guzma noted immediately that it put her in the air, however, making it much more difficult to dodge. The trainer seemed to notice at the same time.

“Dark Pulse!” the man ordered and his partner opened his jaws, a black column of void energy shooting towards the airborne rabbit.

“Shadow ball!” Moon answered. Lopunny gathered the dark energy between her paws, throwing the ball at the oncoming attack. They clashed, the attacks erupting into a small explosion. From the billowing smoke, Lopunny’s Shadow Ball emerged, shooting toward Absol.

“Watch out, Absol!” With a neat couple of back flips, the dog put itself out of the way. Lopunny’s Shadow Ball hit the ground, spraying up sand with enough velocity that some of the closer onlookers murmured in surprise, shielding their faces.

The challenger squinted up into the sky, hand shielding his eyes against the sun as he searched for the rabbit. “Dodge to the right with a Quick Attack!” He shouted. White light enveloping Absol carried him out of the way seconds before Lopunny landed with a loud thud, spraying up even more sand. She stood upright, looking downright smug as the dog growled at her again.

“Use Dark Pulse one more time, Absol!”

“Lo, Shadow Ball!”

The attacks met between them, warring for a second before Lopunny’s pushed through, hitting Absol head on. It hit the dog hard, knocking it off his feet and unconscious before he hit the ground.

“Absol is unable to battle! Champion Moon is the winner!”

The crowd seemed excited by the turn of events, chattering and snapping pictures. Lopunny ate it up, tossing an ear over a slim shoulder while accepting a sitrus berry from Moon. She then gave a revive and a berry to the trainer as well, shaking his hand, petting his Absol and then taking a picture with them. Guzma watched, stomach sinking as people began to push forward, asking questions and making more challenges. This, would be the end of her time off, he could already tell.

“Sorry, I’ve got to go - my boyfriend’s waiting for me.”

The words were louder, spoken over the din of the crowd and Guzma heard them as well. As the group collectively followed the direction Moon’s finger was pointing, he felt his face heat up as he fought the urge to turn away. Why would she do that, knowing he wouldn’t appreciate the attention?

And did she call him her boyfriend?

The claim made it worth it as she waved at a few more people, calling Lopunny back into her ball and jogging over to him. “I’m so sorry,” she said as he stood.

“For which part?” He asked, throwing an arm over her shoulders and drawing her close as they turned away. Her arm looped around his waist and she pressed close to him. “The battle? Puttin’ me on the spot, callin’ me your boyfriend?”

She peeked up at him, eyes wide. “Aren’t you my boyfriend?”

“I ain’t a boy.” He gave her a lewd grin. “Thought I proved that last night.”

The blush on her cheeks made him smile even wider. “Fine,” she amended, drawing the word out in mock exasperation. “ _Man_ friend.”

“Ugh. That’s even worse. Makes me sound like some kinda pervert.”

“You _are_ a pervert,” she reminded him with a laugh, poking him in the side.

He grunted, not bothering to deny it. “You’ve had your training, your battle…now what do you want to do?”

“What do _you_ want to do?” She echoed. “I’ve picked all the morning activities. It’s your turn.”

He thought about it for a moment. “Feel like takin’ a walk?”

 

“It’s still the same,” Moon murmured in wonder a couple hours later.

Malie Garden was, from what he could remember. Which didn’t say much; most of his memory had been clouded with irritation. Having his grunts bitch and moan about some trainer had been bad enough. But seeing Kukui had been even worse. The guy was the same age as him, but so damn self-satisfied about being a professor, about being successful.

Looking back now, Guzma could admit to himself that was just how Kukui was. Even now, with everything that had changed, the professor was still cordial, if not a little less infuriating. Most of the problem had been within Guzma himself.

Moon guided him over to the nearest empty bench, her small hand swallowed up by his. A few old ladies sat at another a few feet away. Guzma pretended not to hear them chirp away about the love birds and the beauty of youth.

“If someone told you that you’d be dating me back then, what would you have done?” Moon asked, staring out over the bridge.

“I’d of punched ‘em in the mouth,” Guzma said without hesitation. “I ain’t no pedo, lookin’ at little girls.”

“Fair enough,” she said with a laugh. “But you would’ve been wrong.”

“You’re definitely not a little girl,” he reminded her, using a finger to turn her attention to him. Expecting what he wanted, she lifted her face and he kissed her, keeping it brief since the old women began to chortle in excitement.

Moon bit her lip to keep from laughing as she pulled back, eyes darting toward the trio of old zubat chattering excitedly. “You want something to drink?”

Hot tea wasn’t really his thing, but she promised if she could, she would bring him back something else. The place was pretty peaceful; out in the distance, he could hear Pokemon calling to one another, but close to the tea shop, the foot traffic kept them away. There was the faint garble of water lapping at the land and the soft murmurs of conversation around them.

“Sorry, they didn’t have lemonade,” Moon said, pressing a bottle of cold water into his hands.

“It’s cool.” He took a few sips while she cradled her own cup, the herbal scent wafting between them. “Hau asked me to be a captain on Melemele,” he announced after a few moments of quiet.

Moon whipped her head in his direction, expression brightening. “Really?”

“Don’t get so excited – I didn’t say yes.” He took another sip to buy himself a few seconds.

“Why not? Don’t you want to?”

Guzma sighed. “I don’t know…I don’t know if I want to be working with Hau. He’s so…much.”

Moon laughed. “He’s calmed down a lot since you two have first met. Especially after he and Lillie started dating forever ago. And you wouldn’t even see him that much. Guzma…” She touched his hand, waiting for him to look at her. “That’s a really big deal. You should definitely consider it.” She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And congratulations.”

“Thanks.” He shifted, uncomfortable.

“Coming here was a good idea,” Moon said, scooting closer until their thighs were pressed together.

“Plenty more where that came from.”

“Always so modest.” Moon chuckled and then sighed. “Thank you, Guzma. This has been the best break I’ve had in a while.”

“Already gettin’ tired of bein’ the Champion?” He teased.

“No!” She shook her head. “But it can be a lot sometimes.”

“If I become a captain, we won’t get to see each other.” It was one of the first things that occurred to him.

“We barely see each other now,” she admitted. “But I don’t think it would be impossible.” Taking a tentative sip, she hummed. “I don’t think you should base your answer just on that.”

“I’ll think about it,” he promised.

After that, they sat in comfortable silence. Once her drink was gone, Moon leaned against him fully, snuggling against him. Guzma fought back a smile, even as he wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The old women left as the temperature began to drop with the sun, leaving them finally in peace. They took a final stroll around the garden before heading for the exit.

They ordered take out for dinner back to Guzma’s, picking it up after leaving the ferry. Moon’s Pokemon were tired after training, so after final stretches and dinner, they settled down. Guzma took a bit longer, giving his Pokemon attention before they curled up in their respective spaces for the night.

It left him and Moon eating dinner while watching a movie. Again, the domesticity hit him right in the gut, making him wonder what else might have been different in his life had this been the usual. He gathered up the plates, tossing them and returning to his girl, who already looked to be fighting sleep. By the end of the movie, she was half draped over him, snoring.

“What time is it?” She mumbled in his arms as he carried her to bed.

“Bedtime,” he told her, kicking the door closed and using his shoulder to bump the light switch.

She hummed as he set her in the bed, pulling her shorts off and leaving her in her underwear. “Sorry…”

He snorted. “For what?”

“Falling asleep…” She was halfway there again, her words slurring.

“What a dumb thing to apologize for,” he said, pulling the blankets up around her.

A snore answered him.

Guzma didn’t realize how tired he was until he stripped, flipped the light and climbed into bed. As he stared up into the dark, he had to admit this was a damn good day. He allowed himself for the first time to really try to imagine life as a captain. Battling alongside his Pokemon to test trial goers, meeting people. As long as he didn’t have to be near Ilima, it was possible. He would have to work his schedule around Moon’s; there was little time for them as is, he didn’t want to lose any more of it.

Minutes ticked by and his thoughts grew sluggish as sleep began to creep up on him. Eventually he gave up on the scenarios and his thoughts shifted to Moon once more.

He would miss her come morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession Time: I totally wrote the first whole battle scene and was so pleased with it. Writing Pokemon battles are hard for me. And then, days after, when I was reading over it at 3:47am after only three and a half hours of sleep in the past twenty-four hours, I realized I’d made a terrible mistake. Absol used Shadow Ball against Lopunny twice. And ghost type moves don’t affect normal types. *facepalm* So I had to rewrite the entire scene again and I was kinda sad. Mostly that I made that mistake when I’ve been playing the game series since I was nine. Ah well. It was an easier fix than I thought!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just note this is about to get dramatic. It's been a hot minute since I've posted; sorry real life is trying to put up a real fight. But we're nearing the end of this journey, so there's nothing to do but push forward!

Guzma didn’t remember the moment he fell asleep, but he remembered the one where he woke up. A soft bluish gray leaked into the bedroom, giving the sparse furniture shape and definition. And there was a wet, warm hold around the top half of his half erect cock. A telltale lump beneath the blanket rose and fell, a soft muted suckling noise interrupting the otherwise quiet.

“Well…” He peeled the blanket back, reveling in the sight of his girl at the foot of the bed, mouth around him in the best way. “Look what I found.”

Her eyes moved to his, dancing with amusement as she worked him with her lips and tongue. With the jig up, she wrapped her hand around what her mouth couldn’t reach, stroking him with quick, practiced movements.

Guzma growled, pushing himself up on his forearms to watch. She couldn’t take him deep – her gag reflex was too bad – but seeing her choose his dick over oxygen did something primal to him. The most powerful woman in Alola with her lips stretched wide, hair disheveled and brow furrowed as she struggled to…

He felt himself touch the back of her throat, felt it tighten around his head as she swallowed and then cold air as she pulled back with a gasp and a cough. “Overachiever,” he said on a pleased sigh as she used both hands, twisting them in different directions as she continued to move. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“You’d better not.” Her rhythm faltered. “We need a condom.”

“You still sore?” The question came almost as fast as it appeared.

“A little.” She snatched the packet out of his hand before he could object. “But I want you. I don’t know how long it’ll be until I see you again.”

“We’ll go slow,” he promised, watching her roll the rubber over his length.

“Okay,” she murmured, straddling him.

It was hard to think as he watched Moon hand slip between them, hips rocking against the touch to her clit as she sighed in pleasure. When she palmed his dick again, Guzma groaned, staying still as she brushed the head of it over her entrance a couple of times before lining them up.

He sighed as she sank down on him, her snug heat pulling him in. Resting his hands on her hips, he said, “Damn, this never gets old.”

Moon laughed, pulling her shirt over her head and reaching behind her. A second later, she tossed her bra to the floor, her dusky nipples hardening against the air. She began to move over him then, a slow, sweet pressure building low in his belly.

And for a little while, Guzma didn’t know anything beyond the tightness of Moon’s body, the bounce of her breasts and the sounds she made when she came.

 

Accepting the title of captain meant paperwork, special training and rules. Before he could think better of it, Guzma went to meet Hau on Melemele to get the process started. It took a few days, but the weather was good on the ferry over and the crowds were small so his bugs got plenty of sun.

He was glad he did, as without being in a good mood, he would have immediately turned around and got back on the damn boat. There were so many rules; he'd never liked rules. Unlike Moon, who could go all out with every battle, he would have to learn how to gauge a trainer's skill level and battle accordingly. The still relatively new League had made for a great boost in the economy. There were more kids going for island challenges, so the goal was to make them difficult, but not impossible.

"So you want me to lose on purpose?" Guzma said, scowling at Hau. They were sitting in the malasada shop, Hau stuffing his face and Guzma nursing a lemonade. All the rules and regulations were making him wish there was something stronger in his glass.

"Not at all!" The younger man popped the last bite of his fourth malasada into his mouth while shaking his head. "The Challenger has to schedule a battle with you. So beforehand, they fill out the request and tell you how many crystals they already have."

Hau paused to flag down a waitress who set another batch of the crispy fritters right on cue. Guzma wondered where it all went; Hau had grown tall and lean and attractive if the way their waitress was watching him was any indication. The young kahuna didn't seem to notice, but he always had been clueless. Or it could have been that he was married to Moon's best friend, Lillie. She seemed nice enough; it was good to know the lack of sanity in that family tree wasn’t genetic…

The hand waving in his face brought Guzma to the present. "Am I that boring?" Hau asked with a laugh. Their waitress was passing and tripped over her feet at the same time coincidentally. Hau steadied her with a hold on her arm, making sure she was okay and she mumbled assurances before stumbling away red-faced.

"Just wondering what're the perks of this?" Guzma mumbled. "Sounds like more trouble than it's worth."

Instead of being insulted, Hau smiled. "Well, if seeing trainers grow with their Pokemon doesn't help, there's the salary, the decent living rates and good health insurance. “ Wiping his hands on a napkin, he pushed the papers he'd brought toward Guzma. "The numbers are all there."

They were all there and they looked pretty damn good, considering. Outright, they weren't better than what he was making as a trainer, but hell, he wasn't doing the island challenge anymore, which put a serious dent in his income. And he had no interest in leaving the islands to attempt other League challenges, either. But this gig would bring in steady money and he didn't have to travel around or break the law to get it. He would still get to battle, so his Pokemon would get some exercise.

It would put him closer to his parents, though.

The idea didn't sit right with him, but overall, his childhood dream was being offered on a platter. They didn't have to know they were practically neighbors and he could have the only job he'd ever seen himself doing. Other than being a gang leader, anyway. It made his chest swell with pride; the thing his father told him he could never do, could never be because he wasn't good enough.

Being offered to him.

"Where do I sign?"

The process of signing his signature dozens of times - literally a wiggling line not at all resembling his name - was far less fun and anticlimactic. But Guzma felt better when he'd pushed the stack of papers back at Hau.

"Now what?"

"Now, you'll have to assemble your team, Captain," Hau told him with one of his famous wide grins. "It will take a few days before your advance and moving expenses come in the mail. But until then, you should definitely work on catching some more bug types and thinking of what you might like your trial to be like."

With a final handshake, Hau congratulated him again and promised to pick up the tab.

The sun was already low, blinding Guzma as he stepped outside. Since the last ferry had left, he booked himself a hotel. During dinner, he called to tell Moon the news.

"Guzma, that's fantastic; I'm so happy for you!" Moon sounded far more worked up than he did. He still couldn't believe it. "Are you excited about moving?"

"Not really," he admitted, pushing his food around. "I'm more excited about training new Pokemon."

"Have you thought about what bugs might interest you?"

"Not too much." All of his team had joined him out of circumstance, not because he'd been actively searching for them.

"I guess it all did just happen." Moon sounded sheepish. In the background, there was a mild commotion. "My last challenger for the day just arrived."

"So what're you talkin' to me for?" Guzma found himself smiling. "Go kick their ass, then come back to me."

"I'll do my best," Moon promised with a chuckle. "I'll see you this weekend at the Battle Tree."

"I'll be there."

There was a short pause, then, "I miss you, Guzma."

The yearning in her tone made his throat tight. "I miss you too, Moon. Good luck." Not that she needed it.

After hanging up with her, he took a shower and got ready for bed.

All the while, he wondered how the hell he got so lucky.

And when the other shoe would drop.

 

He went to the Battle Tree a day early, checking into the nearby hotel and getting settled and letting Moon know before heading over. As the bug type captain, it should have been easy enough to decide what he would use. But it was more than that; aside from his battle style, there was his current team to consider. He’d explained to them what was going to happen and they seemed fine with it, but he wanted to keep the peace.

The Battle Tree was a shot at getting to see someone with talent using bugs. Other than himself, anyway. Being a spectator meant being able to see it all. On the battlefield, there was nothing but adrenaline pinpointing the focus on that moment, on how to counter your opponent and end with your Pokemon standing.

Before he was fully at the entrance, he spotted Moon. At that distance, she shouldn’t have been discernable, but he knew her body almost as well as he knew his own. As he moved closer, he could see she was talking to Gladion, which wasn’t too surprising. When he came off his fake island, the guy usually was trying to battle. But he had to know that Guzma was going to partner up with –

He stopped in his tracks as Gladion’s arm came around Moon’s waist, pulling her against him. Her hands moved to his chest as he dipped his head and kissed her. It was only for a second, but an eternity as well. Rage surged through him at the sight of those pale, scrawny hands on his girl. Guzma would kill the man for touching what was his. After Moon did, of course. He took a couple of steps forward to back her up only to stop again.

But she didn’t pummel or kill him, instead, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her level. _What_? To do what? Kiss his cheek? Whisper in his ear? The rage simmered as nausea hit him like a shot to the gut. What the _fuck_ was going on? Guzma wanted to charge over, to make a scene. To pummel Gladion, to shout at Moon and figure out what kind of game she was playing.

Instead, he stayed rooted to the spot, watching as Moon finally slid away from Gladion and took a step back. They stared at each other a second longer before she turned and disappeared into the Battle Tree, leaving Gladion rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe he felt the phantom pains of Guzma’s grip on it. Turning, Guzma headed back to the hotel, mind and gut churning.

There had to be an explanation for it. Moon had told those strangers she was dating him, so of course she would tell her friends. Gladion was still a moody little shit, but Guzma hadn’t known him to be an actual asshole. And hadn’t he been blatantly sloughing Moon off a little over a year ago?

Unless this all a joke to the two of them.

The thought came unbidden as he let himself back into his room. But once it had appeared, it began to fester as he plopped on the bed, trying to sort through it all. He would ask Moon when she got there, just make her sit down and explain.

Of course, by the time she walked in the door a few hours later, he was so furious and hurt he didn’t even acknowledge her at first.

“Guzma,” she greeted, dropping her bag on the floor and making a beeline for him. “I missed you!” She reached toward him to hug him, but Guzma held a hand out, stopping her at arm’s length. With a frown, she hesitated, finally seeing his expression. “What’s wrong?”

“You sure you missed me?” He sneered, standing to glare down at her from his full height.

“Of course I did,” she said, eyes wide. “Guzma, what’s wrong?”

She looked so fucking innocent, so clueless and concerned. _Had he not seen for himself…_ Guzma cursed and moved away from her. “That’s funny,” he said. “Cuz I’d think it be hard to miss me if you’re spending all your free time trying to hook up with everyone else.” There was no proof of that, but with how she didn’t even get angry at Gladion’s advances? That shit must happen all the time. With him and who knew who else.

She huffed a humorless laugh. “Okay, seriously. Tell me what’s going on. Is this some kind of joke?”

“I should be asking you the same thing, Moon,” he returned, pacing.

“I haven’t been with anyone else.” The even, calm tone made him turn to face her. That she could look him dead in the eyes, imploring him to believe her was the worst. It fueled the anger, was another jab to his already wounded pride.

“You think I’m some kinda idiot?” He demanded. As she began to shake her head, he added, “I saw you today. With Gladion.”

She opened her mouth at the same time realization hit her and her mouth closed again.

“Yeah,” Guzma snarled, gaining momentum. “Tell me again how you haven’t been with anyone else, Moon. Lie to me again.”

“I haven’t slept with Gladion or anyone else but you,” she said. “That was the first time he kissed me.”

“You seemed to like it well enough.” He was trying to harden his heart to her, to push her out. It wasn’t until then that he realized how much she’d gotten to him. Even after seeing her with someone else, after hurting him, watching her be flustered and confused made some part of him want to go to her, to soothe her. And at the same time it angered him even more, made him want to hurt her like she’d hurt him.

“Guzma, please, let’s just sit down at talk,” she pleaded, looking miserable. “I can explain exactly what you saw.”

“Nah, I think I’m good and so are my eyes,” he said, fixing her with a cold stare. “You should probably leave.”

“But it isn’t what you think,” she pressed, her voice raising in frustration.

“What I think?” He repeated. “What I think is that you’re a little fuckin’ slut, going around Alola and gettin’ your rocks off with anyone who will let ya.” Moon flinched like she’d been hit and the stricken look she gave him was like a balm to the hurt she’d caused, so he kept going. “What I think is you’re even crazier than ole Lusamine was, pretendin’ to have feelings for people so they’ll do whatever you want them to. So you can use ‘em however you like. You’re sick, Moon.”

“That’s not true.” Her voice was nothing but a trembling whisper.

“Well, ya boy caught on and he’s done,” Guzma said, making a shooing motion at her. “Game’s over, get out.”

“Guzma-“

“I said _get out_!” The words came out way louder than he intended, but he couldn’t stand to look at her. Couldn’t stand to look at the woman who had played him so easily, made him think she’d really had feelings for him. Couldn’t stand to look at the woman who had manipulated him into falling for her.

Not even Lusamine had managed that.

The door closed and he wished her leaving made him feel better. His head was throbbing, he was shaking. But worst of all was the ache in his chest, from the feeling of losing her when in fact he’d apparently never had her in the first place.

That pain was the worst of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write; I knew something had to happen to force them apart, but I wasn't sure who/what it would be. Sorry, Gladdy, to make you the catalyst/bad guy... :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there's only like two chapters left after this one - too crazy. Hopefully it will be all wrapped up by the end of the week - I wanted to finish it before the school schedule gets too intense.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and the kudos - I really appreciate them! I'm currently writing a Destiny fanfiction now, but after editing, I began to think about Gladion (and how I made him the bad guy) and I might kick around a few ideas for a story about him and Moon (in a parallel universe or something lol). Anyways! Onward!

The move went smoothly and in the beginning, Guzma was glad for it. Moving out of that apartment where he’d made so many memories with Moon had been a step towards getting over her. Getting off the island didn’t hurt, either. The new place was a little bigger, a little nicer. Newer appliances and more modern layout but still with a dip in the rent. It wasn’t that close to the beach, but that was all right. It was a damn good deal, even if it did put him a few miles away from his parents’ old house.

His Pokemon seemed to sense something broken in him, despite his reassurances. And even though he’d left all of the physical reminders of Moon behind – throwing away all of the trinkets she’d given him over the past year – he stilled dreamed of her. Some nights, it was her laughter, the feel of her breath on his skin, the gentle pressure of her hands. Those were the better ones, though still unwelcome.

The worse ones would be from years before, when he fucked Lusamine on the regular so she would line Team Skull’s pockets. She would tell him what to do until he learned how to please her; she didn’t like when he looked at her too long or in the eye. Didn’t like for him to touch her any more than was necessary, but couldn’t orgasm without clitoral stimulation. And when she was coming, her head would fall back, blond hair darkening to a rich brown. When she looked at him again, she was suddenly Moon, but her eyes were still green, still cold like her smile. On those nights he woke, bedsheets damp with sweat and unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

During the day, he trained. The Grubbin he’d caught was a spoiled little thing, but it gave him excuse to throw all of his attention into winning her over. And in spite of her cute appearance, the little Cutiefly he’d caught was all but an ice queen to anyone but him, no matter how others tried to bribe her for affection. He liked that about her. When he wasn’t working with the two of them or getting them acquainted to the rest of the team, he was working with Hau on trying to come up with a good place for his trial. It kept him busy, kept his mind occupied on anything but the woman who’d damn near broken him.

Nights as he lay awake were a different story. Guzma let himself play with the idea that it had all actually been a big misunderstanding, that she’d had a twin sister or some crazy shit like that. That maybe she had been telling the truth. Or that he should’ve gone up right when he’d seen them, confronted them on the spot instead of blowing up on her. A thousand different what ifs plagued him, kept him awake. It came to the point that bed time was the time he grew to dread.

 

One evening, out of the blue Plumeria paid him a visit when she’d found out he lived close by.

“Look at you,” she said when entering his apartment. “Moving up in the world. Captain.” She fixed him with an amused stare as she sat at his small kitchen table.

Guzma grunted, not wanting to talk about it. “Where have you been?”

“The Battle Tree.” Plumeria rested her chin on her hand. “Heard you and your girl split.”

“Yeah. Want something to drink?”

“Got anything hard?”

He poured each of them two fingers of whiskey and joined her at the table. “What’ve you been doing?”

She sighed, knocking back her drink in a couple of gulps. “Got roped into the island challenge. So it looks like I’ll be coming to get a crystal from you soon.”

He snorted. “You know you could just have one.”

“I know.” She smirked. “But I’d rather take it.”

They moved to the couch after a while, still catching up. A lot of the Skull members had either returned home or were starting on the challenge themselves. Guzma doubted he would even be able to recognize them without the outfits and dyed hair. That had been Plumeria’s special talent, to remember them all and tell them apart.

“So what are you going to do now?” She inquired after a while.

“Work this job. Train some Pokemon.” Guzma shrugged.

“I meant about Moon.”

“What about her?” Guzma distracted himself by getting up to give them both a refill.

“You look like shit, you know that?” Plumeria took the glass and again drained the glass. “Obviously you’re not over her.”

“I can’t fuck around with cheaters, Plumes,” he said, setting the bottle on the coffee table. “Liars. Ya boy’s gotta keep people around he can trust.”

“Cheater?” What started out as a snort became a bark of a laugh. “That girl’s practically a virgin.”

“Not after me she wasn’t.” Guzma put his feet on the table. “Plus whoever else she was fuckin’.”

“She only had sex with one person before you,” Plumeria told him. “Didn’t even have an orgasm.”

“How would you know?”

“You’re not the only one I talk to, you know.” She seemed smug to realize she knew something he didn’t, however. “She told me a long time ago, all innocent and blushing. Practically spelled it out for me, trying to defend herself. That’s when I told her to stay away from you.”

That drew his interest, though he was a little agitated at his friend. “Why?”

She laughed, the sound little more than a puff of air through her nostrils. “Like I told her, she can’t handle you. Not as a virgin. Or even as naïve and inexperienced as she was.” Smacking her lips, Plumeria looked down into her glass, considering before pouring herself more. “Looks like I was right.”

None of it made him feel any better. “You didn’t see them, Plumes. Gladion was all over her; she didn’t even try to stop him.”

Plumeria shrugged. “No, I didn’t see firsthand. Gladion’s always known what he wanted, but never how to get it. After he saw the two of you in that article, he probably realized what he lost. Probably was trying to get it back.”

“What makes you say that?” He fixed a buzzed frown at his friend. “When the hell did you get all this…insight?”

She looked away and for a second, he thought he imagined the blush on her cheeks. “So I’m seeing this guy…”

“What?” He sat up straighter. “Who is he?”

“Calm down, it’s no one you know,” she said with a snicker. “Just this guy I met. He’s taught me a lot of stuff. A lot about understanding people better. Sometimes, Guz, we gotta look twice before we see what we should’ve the first time.”

“Wait…what?” He scowled at her as she rolled her eyes and fished out her phone.

“Look at this.” She pushed her phone into his hand and then sat back.

Guzma looked at the small screen, taking a couple of seconds to understand what it was. Some blogger who had tasked themselves with keeping track of the Champion’s activities in Alola. There was an article from that day that guy with the Absol had challenged her. There were pictures of Moon, looking happy as she stroked the Absol on the head, another picture with the challenger. Just the sight of her made his chest ache all over again, made him miss her. “Yeah, I was there, I saw it.”

“I know you were there.” She wouldn’t take the phone, instead, scrolling down.

Someone else had snapped a picture of the two of them as they’d headed away from the crowd. In it, Guzma was looking down at Moon, his arm around her shoulders, smirking and she was smiling up at him, looking radiant. They’d looked happy.

Too bad it was a lie.

As if she heard the thought, Plumeria scrolled up to the top of the page. Guzma sucked in a breath at the sight of Gladion and Moon, frozen in time in that embrace. He shoved the phone away. “I’ve already seen that shit, Plumes. I don’t need to see it again.”

“You _looked_ , Guzma. You didn’t _see.”_ She thrust the phone into his face. “Look at her. Does she look like she’s having a good time?”

Guzma had twisted his head away, but with reluctance, turned to eye the photo. Gladion’s arm was around her, holding her close. The blond bastard seemed to be real into it, head tilted and looking relaxed. Moon looked stiff against him, palms against his chest and eyes open, her brow furrowed in confusion.

He’d seen some of it that day, but he hadn’t been able to see her face.

“She didn’t pull away.” His voice sounded distant to his own ears.

Plumeria took the phone. “Who knows why. But Guz…this photo makes me think there’s more to it. You should talk to her.”

“Nah…” Guzma swallowed hard. “I don’t think she’d want to talk to me. Not after the shit I said to her. Called her.”

His best friend made a noise of impatience. “You won’t know til you try, numbskull.” She rapped her knuckles gently against his temple. “I can tell you love her.” When he looked at her miserably, she added, “Lusamine didn’t leave you like this and she treated you like shit. Hell, not even I left you in this state and you actually like me.” Her expression softened. “Just try, okay? See how deep a hole you dug yourself. You might be able to climb out.” She stood and stretched then, yawning. “I’ve gotta go. My guy is expecting me.”

Guzma walked her out, made sure she was stable enough to sit on the Tauros and watched her ride until she was out of sight. He had a nice healthy buzz going that was tipping towards drunkenness. Sitting on his couch, he typed Moon’s number in on his phone. He’d deleted it and had tried to forget it, but his fingers found the sequence anyway.

It was still another five minutes or so before he hit ‘call’ and listened to the line attempt to connect. He wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or relieved when her voicemail kicked in. “Hi, this is Moon. I’m sorry I missed your call…” He closed his eyes and listened to her voice, letting the ache settle into his bones as he hung up without leaving a message.

Part of him wanted to be right about her. To feel this deeply for someone left the hurt of their betrayal that much deeper. Let her be a crazy bitch, let him eventually get over her. He wanted his heart to harden so no one could make him vulnerable, to feel or hurt this way again.

Yet some part of him wanted Plumeria to be right, wanted him to be the asshole in all of this. But even if that were the case, Moon would likely be done with him. He thought the way she looked so upset when he’d called her a slut, said she was crazier than Lusamine. How passionate she’d been about her innocence.

If she was innocent and he did that to her…he didn’t know if there was coming back from it. And wouldn’t that be just his fuckin’ luck. Finally get himself a girl who rooted for him, took care of him, cared about him as more than a friend. Someone who was willing to acknowledge him as her boyfriend. And he chased her away.

He went to bed, miserable with a sinking feeling that he already knew what looking into what happened would tell him.

 

For the next week, Guzma tried to get a hold of Moon. He left messages on her phone, saying he needed to talk to her. Of course, she didn’t answer or return them. He called the League and attempted to set up an appointment to take on the Elite Four; he would battle them all to talk to her. But she wasn’t there and no one seemed to know when she would be back.

Hau asked Lillie on Guzma’s behalf, but she hadn’t seen Moon in a while, either. Her phone went to voicemail again, according to Hau’s updates. Taking a few days off, he went to her apartment on Poni Island, but she’d broken her lease a few months early and moved out.

Back on Melemele, Moon’s mother hadn’t seen her, but tried to assure him that long droughts of communication were normal for her daughter. When she tried to get him to stay, he tried to be polite when he declined. But he was uneasy about the whole thing; everyone seemed to think she didn’t have any free time at all, but she had made time for him. So where was she now?

He went back to his old apartment and asked if had seen her. No one had. There were no records of her being at the Battle Tree since the day he’d dumped her. He spent another two days trying to think of where else he could look.

And then on the way to bed that night, it hit him where to look next.

 

It had been eleven years since he’d been in Aether Paradise and it was evident in how a lot of the staff didn’t recognize him. The receptionist was friendly enough until she began to insist he needed an appointment to see the president. Then he began to get frustrated and rowdy because even though he told her it was an emergency, she wouldn’t budge.

“Guzma,” said an annoying voice behind him. “It would be you.”

“Just the man I wanted to see,” Guzma said, turning to face the other man. “It’s important, but I hear you’re available by appointment only.” Behind him, the receptionist huffed at being mocked.

“Typically, yes.” He stood straighter, looking all official in his suit. Guzma still wanted to hurt him, but hell, maybe he didn’t know he’d been getting played too. “Unless it’s an emergency.” At this, he looked around Guzma at his receptionist who began to sputter apologies.

“Let’s speak in my office,” Gladion suggested, gesturing toward the elevator.

Guzma didn’t remember a tower at the top of the island, but they travelled in an elevator to get there. The wall opposite of the sliding doors was a window and he could see a stretch of sea, Pokemon in the air and others bursting from beneath the waves.

The top floor was Gladion’s office. As if he didn’t like the clinical white of the rest of the building, his space was decorated in oceanic blues and white.

“Have you talked to Moon recently?” Guzma started as they stepped out.

Gladion shook his head as he moved behind his desk. Sitting, he gestured to the chair opposite of him. “Not for over a month now. Why?”

Guzma remained standing. “Did you know she and I had been dating?”

The bastard at least finally looked uncomfortable. “She _mentioned_ that the last time I saw her.”

“And when was that?”

Gladion frowned, loosening his tie. “The day I kissed her at the Battle Tree.”

“So you knew you were making her cheat on me, then.”

Clearing his throat, he stared up at the other man, unapologetic. “I was trying to get her to at least give me a chance.”

“Before you didn’t seem too interested,” Guzma reminded him, fighting the ire rising in him. “What, you like taking what belongs to another man?”

“Moon doesn’t belong to anyone,” Gladion corrected him. “I knew she wouldn’t kiss me on her own, so I took initiative.”

“Well, she must’ve liked it,” Guzma sneered. “You two lovebirds been hiding?”

Gladion frowned in confusion. “Like I said, I haven’t seen her for almost two months now. I figured I would give her some space after she threatened me.”

“She…what?” Guzma had never known Moon to be threatening – outside of a battle, anyway.

“She said she would forgive me for kissing her one time because we were friends,” Gladion explained. “But that she was dating you and if I tried it again, she would…” he paused, huffing in mild amusement. “Pummel me. I think she would’ve slapped me, but there were cameras and she was trying not to make any more of a scene.”

So there it was. Guzma rocked back on his heels, feeling lightheaded. She’d been faithful to him and he’d immediately thought the worst of her. He hurt her and now he couldn’t even find her to apologize.

Gladion was staring up at him, eyes narrowed. “Yet here you are, looking for her. So you saw, but you assumed the worst…” At least he didn’t smug so much as thoughtful. “And what, broke up with her?”

Guzma glared at him. “Just help me find her so I can make this right. No one can get a hold of her, she moved out of her apartment and no one has seen her since that day.”

Taking a deep breath, Gladion reached into a drawer, pulling out a small, leather book. “Let me make a couple of calls.”

As he began to dial, Guzma sat in the previously offered chair, running a hand through his hair. Everything he’d learned was running through his head. That she’d only been with one guy before him, that she was inexperienced, so Plumeria tried to warn Moon away. But she hadn’t listened, had given him the best year of his life until he’d assumed she’d cheated on him and turned her away without even letting her explain.

“Sun? This is Gladion. Sorry to call at such a late hour, but it’s important. I’m looking for your cousin…” After hanging up, he spent a couple of seconds looking up a second number. “Hey, Looker, I’ve got a favor to ask…”

Gladion spent a few minutes longer relaying more information to Looker than he did Sun, explaining Moon had been dumped before she went missing and no one could get a hold of her. “Sun is her cousin and they’re on pretty good terms, but they don’t keep in touch. He lives in Kanto and I thought maybe she would go there to get away, but he hasn’t seen her.” Gladion closed his book. “Looker is with the International Police and he’s in Alola right now. Maybe between the two of them, they can find something.”

It didn’t make Guzma feel much better, but it was something at least. He left his number with Gladion, who promised to call him if they found out anything.

In the meantime, Guzma kept up the training until Hau dismissed him. “Take some time off – until we find out about Moon and you can focus,” the kahuna told him.

Another week and a half later, Guzma got a call from Gladion at two fourteen in the morning. “It’s Moon,” he said without bothering with a greeting. “Looker found her. She’s in Kanto. In the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when Plumeria first came over, I won't lie - I thought about the possibility of them sleeping together. But Guzma really has been sad and it just would have made things more complicated. And there's already enough drama between him and Moon; I figured that would just make it too daytime television-y.
> 
> But maybe someday I'll write something for them. Maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days; they've really slipped away from me!

Viridian City was a beautiful place; the buildings and traffic made up a constellation of lights below as the plane took a wide turn to reach the landing strip. No one seemed to notice; the tension and silence so thick it was almost tangible. Moon’s mother, Lulu had called the hospital after they’d all been buckled in and were in the air. Guzma’s nausea from the height combined with the news had him dry heaving into a paper bag for the good first hour.

Moon had been found by a fellow trainer in one of the lower levels of Victory Road; a place with a bad reputation for being full of powerful Pokemon. One of her monsters had led the trainer to the spot where she’d been lying at the base of a rock face, ankle broken and unconscious from a blow to the head. The surgeon guessed it was from a fall from a great height and if she’d been found any later, she wouldn’t have made it. She was in recovery now, still unconscious but comfortable now that she’d been stitched up and the bone was set.

There was another bout of fighting to keep Guzma’s stomach where it belonged as they landed. His heart was tripping over itself at the thought of seeing her again. He wanted to ask her so many questions, even though he didn’t feel he had the right to. What had she been thinking? All the way out in Kanto, on Victory Road of all places. One of the flight attendants explained it was the final stretch before challenging the League and it wasn’t uncommon for trainers to get hurt. The attendant seemed a little perplexed when she learned Moon was already the Champion in another region.

“Sun called a cab for us,” Gladion announced as they stepped into the small airport. “He says it should already be there.”

“My nephew?” Lulu asked, frowning. Her Alolan glow was pale and her eyes were red from crying. Guzma hadn’t seen her do it on the plane, but figured that’s what all the bathroom trips were about.

Gladion confirmed it and began to explain how he knew him, but Guzma wasn’t listening. This was his fault, he was sure of it. Knowing now that she had been telling the truth, seeing the way he’d hurt her and then the way she refused to talk to him afterwards? Why else would she go to the other half of the world?

It took forever to get to the hospital, to get checked in and be allowed in. To get to the right floor and get the list of rules on keeping quiet and the number of people who could go in. Lulu went in alone first while the others stayed in the waiting room.

“It’s not your fault.” Hau’s voice made Guzma give a start, frowning at him. “It’s written all over your face.” The kahuna smiled, tired and a little sad. “She’ll be okay. She’s strong.”

“She wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t for me.”

“You give yourself way too much credit.” Gladion was staring at him from across the room where he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “Moon came here of her own will, regardless of reason. Even champions have accidents.” He pushed away from the wall. “I’m taking a walk.”

After a long time, Lulu came from the room, the tear streaks on her face. Lillie and Hau took turns hugging her, speaking in low tones before they headed down the hall. Lulu settled beside Guzma with a loud sniff and a sigh. Guzma didn’t look up from the knot his hands made between his knees.

“You’re her boyfriend, then?” She asked, voice thick with tears.

He looked up at her with more than a little reluctance. “I was.”

“She talked about you.” Lulu gave a small smile. “A lot, actually.”

“Nothing good these days, I’d bet.”

Lulu’s eyes were the same as Moon’s, but they crinkled at the corners when she smiled. The weak one she gave him punched him in the gut when he saw where Moon got it from. “Some good things. And some concerning ones.”

She looked down and when Guzma realized she was seeing the scars on his knuckles, he tucked his hands into his pockets, the back of his neck warming.

“My Moon has always been a good judge of character.” She frowned and looked away. “I was glad when she found you; Gladion’s a good man, but…” Lulu shook her head, trailing off.

“I hurt her,” Guzma confessed. “I…I hurt her bad.”

“That happens sometimes.” She fished a tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes, blew her nose. “Relationships aren’t easy. But that’s what makes them rewarding.”

“I guess…” He wasn’t sure that’s how he would explain the stress. “Can I uh…ask you a question?”

“Sure.” She angled herself toward him to look him in the eye, but for some reason that just made it harder to focus on her.

“Why…did you move to Alola?” He thought about the islands; they were beautiful paradise. But it was so different than just the little bit of Kanto he’d seen.

She laughed and it was a wistful sound. “Moon probably told you about her being bullied. But my late husband filed for divorce as well.”

“That was stupid of him,” Guzma muttered. When she smiled, he added, “I mean, you just seem nice and all…” His face was heating up.

“You’re very sweet,” Lulu mused. “I can see why Moon chose you.” Sighing, she reached into her purse and found another tissue, setting the first aside. “He fell in love with someone else. It just took him half a year to tell me.”

“He…cheated on you,” Guzma realized. He remembered the way Moon looked when he’d accused her, how stricken she’d been by the accusation. Another wave of guilt made his stomach clench.

Lulu shrugged. “It was an ugly time for all of us. I thought a new place would be nice. Somewhere away from all of the city life. Alola seemed like the perfect place to start over.” She looked up as Lillie and Hau appeared.

Hau had an arm around Lillie and though her eyes were watery and her lip wobbled, she marched with intent. “She’s awake,” she said.

Guzma’s heart was pounding as he followed Lulu in, the uncertainty making him nervous. Would she even want to see him? Lillie said she was loopy from the painkillers, but who knew?

There were a lot of tubes linked to machines, some of which beeped out their own individual rhythms. It took a second to recognize the person on the bed, head half shaved bald, an ugly line of staples rising from behind her ear.

“Moon!” Lulu made a mad dash for her daughter, moving to the other side so the nurse poking at the machine wouldn’t have to.

“Mom…” Moon’s voice cracked. “Please stop yelling, my head is killing me.”

“That’s because you busted it wide open on a rock!” Lulu snatched up Moon’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“Did I?” When she reached up to touch her head, the nurse stopped her. “Where’s my hair?”

Guzma stepped around the nurse to get a better look. The mocha tone of her skin was pale and staples made her look like a horror movie monster. She looked awful compared to her usual self, but so wonderful because she was alive.

“Oh no…it’s big bad Guzma,” Moon slurred, frowning at him. “I thought you hated me…why are you here?”

“I don’t hate you,” he choked out. “I’m so sorry, Moon.”

She squinted at him, suspicious. “Did you cut my hair?”

“No, sweetie,” the nurse interrupted. “We had to cut your hair to close your head wound.”

“Oh…” Moon sighed. “I hurt.”

“I just gave you some pain meds through here,” the nurse pointed to one of the tubes. “And Chansey will be in for a healing session right after I leave.”

“She’s nice.” Moon said after the nurse left, relaxing against the pillow.

“Do you remember what happened?” Lulu asked, smoothing back what was left of her daughter’s hair.

“I climbed.” Moon mimicked the motion with her fingers. “I saw a…a glowy rock.” Her eyes gained a faraway look. “I pulled it out of the rock face…and fell.” She dropped her hand in slow motion, fingers wiggling.

“You pulled a rock from a rock?” Guzma repeated, unsure of what it meant. “You almost died for a rock?”

“A _glowy_ rock, thank you very much.” She jabbed a finger at him. “Don’t judge me!”

He raised his hands in a ‘backing off’ motion, though he was still confused. “No judgment here.”

“It’s…a mega stone.” Moon reached up to touch her stitches again, huffing when her mother interfered. “What’s going on?” She demanded, pouting.

Guzma sighed as he collapsed in the chair squeezed into the corner. It was good enough that he could be here, that she hadn’t told him to get out, even in her drugged up state. He was happy she was irritated and confused; those were things you could only do if you were still living.

The Chansey waddled into the room, wearing a nurse’s cap and a smile, announcing her name with a chirp.

“Hi, Chansey,” Moon crooned and the Pokemon smiled wider, pointing to the left lump under the blanket. “That’s my foot. But you’re so cute, you can have it.”

The Pokemon seemed unperturbed by the offer, pulling the blanket back. There was another line of stitching up the inside of her leg, stretching just above the ankle and up another six inches.

“Moon,” Guzma moaned, jamming a hand into his hair. That she hurt herself this bad – for any reason – frustrated him.

“What?” She asked, sounding fed up and petulant. As Chansey began to use Heal Pulse, she relaxed again, sinking against the pillows with a hum of relief. Within a few moments, she was asleep, her snore joining the chorus of beeps.

Guzma couldn’t stop staring, at her wan complexion, her head, half shaved, the other half of her head disheveled and tangled. Unsure of what he wanted to say - beyond more apologies - he sighed. "Never mind."

After a few minutes, Guzma got up to pull the blankets tighter around her.

"Hey," Gladion murmured, stepping into the room sometime later. His green eyes swept the room, taking in Lulu who was fighting sleep, Guzma and finally Moon. His expression was hard to read in profile, but the blond looked a little angry. Then again, he almost always did. "I got hotel rooms just down the street. Figured we might be here a few days."

"Take Lulu and I'll stay," Guzma suggested.

"No, no, I'll stay." The older woman straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat, blinking a few times to wake herself.

"She probably won't wake up again tonight," Gladion told her. "You might as well sleep."

"As if I could." Lulu looked a moment away from tears as she frowned in Moon’s direction.

"Give me your number. I'll stay with her tonight and if she wakes up again, I'll call you,” Guzma promised. “You can take a taxi over."

Still reluctant, Lulu left with Gladion. And then it was just Moon and Guzma. He moved his chair to her bedside and taking her limp hand in his.

 

"Guzma?" The sound of his name drew him out of a sleep he'd slipped into. He sat up, neck stiff from resting his head on the bed.

Moon was blinking at him sleepily.

"Hey," he said, swiping a hand over his face. "You okay? Need me to call the nurse?"

"No, I..." He saw the subtle shift in her face as she woke a little more. As she remembered the last time they had been together. Her expression grew wary and hesitant, making his heart twist in his chest. "I'm fine. Thank you." Her tone was polite, distant, even as she took her hand from his and set it in her lap.

"I'm glad you're okay," Guzma said after an awkward pause. She still wasn't kicking him out, so there was that at least.

"Why are you here, Guzma?" The question came out soft, but hit like a Tauros. Her soft caramel gaze was filled with a myriad of emotions as she frowned at him.

"You almost died, Moon. You think I wouldn't care if you died?" Guzma asked, incredulous.

Her brows raised in genuine surprise before settling lower in an unhappy pair of lines. "'An Alolan slut?'" She breathed, her tone dangerous and low. "Why would you?"

"I didn't mean that," Guzma murmured. When she glared, he corrected, "I mean I did at the time, but I realized...found out about your parents. And Gladion." Why wasn't this coming out right?

She was staring at him, lips pressed into a thin line while she listened to himself dig himself in deeper.

He paused and took a breath, gathering his thoughts. "I'm sorry. I thought you were with Gladion or that maybe you were playing both of us. That you both had been playing me. When I asked him about it he told me what you said. But I'd already gone off on you and you wouldn't answer your phone..."

"What did I do to make you think the worst of me?" She asked, looking defeated.

"Nothing," he promised, taking her hand between his again. It was cool and limp in his grip, but at least she didn't pull away. "You're so much more than I deserve. I couldn't believe someone like you could want someone like me. And when I saw the two of you, it seemed to make sense. That I was the butt of some fucking joke." Guzma sighed. "I wanted to you to feel the same amount of hurt you caused me."

She stared down at their hands, her small brown one trapped between his much larger, paler ones. "You don't think very much of yourself, do you?" It seemed a rhetorical question or at least, he hoped it was, so he didn't answer.

"I remember that moment right before Lusamine jumped into that wormhole." Guzma was filled with dread, just hearing about that time, seeing the distant look in Moon’s eyes. "She ordered you like a dog and you followed. And I thought even then there was something wrong with that relationship." Moon looked at him, then. "You were right - she was sick at the time. But you followed her anyway, answered her beck and call."

"That was a long time ago. I was a different person," Guzma told her.

"Apparently." She frowned, looking up from their hands and pinning him with a stare. "You would never question a crazy, beautiful woman when she obviously didn't care about anything but herself and her goals. But you wouldn't even give me the benefit of the doubt. Or a chance to explain."

“Let me fix this,” he suggested, desperate. Already he could feel this conversation winding up to a point he’d expected, thought he had prepared himself for. But now that they were standing on the edge of the end, he was terrified of losing one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

“How?” She breathed in a way that made him think she’d been trying. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. “I didn’t realize I meant so little to you. I…” She stopped and pressed her lips together again, looking up at the ceiling and blinking hard.

“You mean everything to me,” the words came out before he could stop them, but true regardless. “I fucked up, Moon. I thought I was getting better, just by being with you. But I still have some growing to do.” He squeezed her hand. “Don’t give up on me just yet.” Her head tilted a little in his direction, her eyes fixing on him again. “I won’t let you down again.”

Moon sighed, slipping her hand from his and he tried to steel himself. Closing his eyes, he tried to contain the pain radiating from his chest, trying to consume him. They opened again in surprise at the cool touch to his cheek.

“If you ever speak to me that way again,” she whispered. “I won’t forgive you. There won’t be coming back from it. Do you understand me, Guzma?” Her gaze was determined and hard. “I refuse to be a victim. To make excuses for you hurting me.”

“I get it.” His own voice had dropped to a whisper. He stood, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I promise…it won’t happen again.”

“Glad to see we’re on the same page.” Her expression had softened when he sat again.

“Oh shit…I need to call your mom.” He fumbled for his phone.

“Please don’t,” Moon muttered, sounding tired. “I’m not in the mood for a lecture tonight.”

Guzma hesitated, phone in hand. “I promised.”

She sighed again, giving her head a little shake and a dismissive flick of her hand. “Well. I guess I can’t let you break a promise to my mother.”

“Thank you.” When she looked at him in surprise, he added, “For letting me keep my word. And…for giving me another chance.”

“Please don’t waste it,” she murmured.

He took her hand in his again, even as he put the phone to his ear. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Most of the drama is over with, I think. Good job hanging in there lol. Anyways, I'll do my best to have it up in the next few days. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, guys. Sorry for the late post - but I want to thank you all for the comments and kudos and just coming along for the ride. This is the first lengthy Pokemon fic that I've ever done and certainly the first one like this one. Your support has meant so much to me!

There were lectures, many of them that started strong then dissolving into relieved weeping. Guzma watched with a mix of amusement and envy; Moon didn’t even know how good she had it. Or maybe she did. Although the champion seemed to be annoyed when her mother came in, ranting about being clumsy and inconsiderate of those who cared about her, when the older woman burst into tears, the irritated look became a fond one with them holding one another and Moon soothing Lulu.

The room was cramped with all of the visitors being allowed in to ‘help Moon pack.’ With her awake and able to speak for herself, she was adamant about two things: getting a haircut and getting back to Alola. Not that she hadn’t had fun until her unfortunate slip, she was quick to add. Guzma had helped her with the first, shaving the rest of her hair to a crew cut to match the other side despite the suggestion to let a stylist make it presentable. And with Chansey’s multiple rounds of healing pulse, she was able to be discharged on light duty for the next eight weeks.

It turned out the rock she’d found was really some sort of Mega Stone, though what it was doing in Kanto in a cave was a mystery she planned to work out with some Kalos professor. Guzma still didn’t believe for a second it was worth the condition she’d been found in. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her on the plane ride over; even though she was damn near bald, she was still beautiful, even more so as she joked and laughed with her family and friends.

Until it was time for takeoff and he was fighting the urge to puke once again. Moon’s grip on his hand tightened and she spoke to him in low tones through the awful feeling of leaving the ground.

“You really _don’t_ like heights,” she noted, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Me?” He said with a lightness he didn’t feel. “Nah. They don’t bother me.” They leveled out and he swallowed hard against a bit of nausea and the metallic taste on his tongue.

“Right.” Still, she held his hand tight and rubbed circles on his back until he could lift his head and his stomach promised to stay where it was. “You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

Not throwing up on the second – and hopefully last landing of his life – was almost as much of a surprise as Moon taking him back. After she made sure he was okay, she tried to help unload only to be shooed away. It was Gladion, Hau and Guzma who loaded up the taxi that would take Moon and Lulu home. As the former two collaborated on how to get the last bits to fit, Guzma took Moon aside.

“Is it okay if I come visit you?”

She smiled up at him. “Of course. I’ll probably spend the next couple of days sleeping because hospital beds are…kind of not comfortable. But after that? Sure.”

“Good. Great.” Guzma dipped his head to give her a quick kiss, but her fingers covered his lips before they could touch hers. Surprise at the resistance made him step back, embarrassed.

“Sorry, I…I’m not ready,” she confessed, dropping her hand when he pulled away.

“No, I get it,” he assured her, speaking quickly. “I should’ve waited.” The last thing he wanted was to blow his chance completely; though she’d taken him back, she needed reassurance that he could be trusted. He of all people knew what it felt like to be hurt by someone you cared about.

It made him even angrier at himself for being that person.

For being his father, who he’d promised he would never be.

But he wouldn’t become the man he hated. He couldn’t risk losing her, not when he’d fucked up but she’d given him another chance.

Days trickled into weeks and normalcy returned in increments. Guzma went back to his training, and caught a Ledyba to add to his trial Pokemon collection. When he wasn’t doing that, he was visiting Moon when she was up for it.

He didn't think it was coincidence, however that she became his neighbor across the hall soon after leaving her mother's watchful and worried eye. She grew a little scarcer while catching up on paperwork and challenges, but made time for him as she had before.

Things were almost as they used to be, aside from their physical intimacy. Since returning to Alola, they held hands and kisses were limited to foreheads, cheeks and chins. Instead of feeling like a teenager, he felt like a preteen, wanting more, but unsure of the boundaries or how to even approach them.

Even still, Guzma couldn't complain. He definitely spent more time jerking himself than before, but that she was there, that she still wanted him despite his shortcomings was enough. More than enough.

And their busy schedules left them both exhausted more often than not. The time of his captain training came to an end when Hala challenged him to a battle during an impromptu visit to his grandson.

Rather than be upset at defeat, Hala gave one of his deep laughs. "You really have grown, Guzma."

"Wait...that's it?"

"You've grown quite a bit since the beginning of your training," Hala explained. "And it shows in the way you battle with your Pokemon, the way you work together."

Guzma considered the way he'd used to battle: with brute force pummeling the opposition. Defense was withstanding blows because his Pokemon were strong, they could take it. And opponents were demoralized for seeing how little they effected big bad Guzma and his team.

It wasn't like that now. It was about more than taking hits just because his team could. It was about more than just brute force. He felt better when his Pokemon counteracted with moves, minimized damage and took opponents by surprise with a strong counter attack.

While he was mulling it over, Hala clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations again on being made Captain. I hear you start in a few months."

"Yeah," Guzma admitted. "Getting the last touches in right now." He hesitated. "I never really thanked you for uh...everything. Putting up with me and giving me another chance. Especially when I didn't deserve it."

"Another?" Hala laughed. "You never even used the first chance! As long as a person is breathing, they always have the capacity to change. All they need is the right environment, mindset and opportunity!" He smiled up at Guzma. "But you don't want to listen to me and keep the Champion waiting. If you ever need me, you know where I am." He turned and stepped off the battling platform and headed towards his house.

_The Champion...?_

Moon was standing at the tree line that lead up to the bridge they'd stood on almost a year ago.

"Good battle," she said when he approached.

"How long have you been watching?" Guzma asked, his hand finding hers as they started toward their apartment building.

"The whole thing. And those were Hala's good Pokemon," she remarked.

"You doubt ya boy's battling skills?" He asked, dipping his shoulder for a playful nudge.

"Never," she promised with a grin.

They took the long way, as usual. The sun warmed their backs and threw their shadows ahead of them as they walked.

"How were challenges?" Guzma asked.

Moon didn't answer right away, brow furrowed. While she thought about it, Guzma stared, taking her in shamelessly. Her hair was growing back and was clipped in a pixie cut and the glow in her face had little to do with the sun. Had he not seen her laid up in the hospital bed months ago, he'd have never guessed she almost died.

"The Kanto Champion came to battle today," she said finally. "There were cameras and news people all over the place."

"What? Why?" He'd never heard of Champions challenging other regional Champions before.

"I'm sure the press just wanted a good story," Moon said. "But Champion Victoria...she was the ring leader of those kids who bullied me all those years ago. Said she wanted to see how I'd grown. But I think she just wanted to take the Championship to see if she could, especially after it came out I’d been in Kanto." She shrugged.

"That was so long ago," Guzma growled, hackles rising at the thought. "Who does that?"

Moon shrugged again. "It was long ago, but...standing there with her right there. I guess I was overwhelmed at first. She was always pretty and popular. At one point we'd been best friends. But things change. People change. Anyways...I almost lost. I was a little shaken up."

Guzma squeezed her hand. "Hey...even if you had lost, it wouldn't have mattered. She can't be Champion of two regions."

"I wasn't worried about that." She squeezed back. "I've just come too far to let my past beat me down. Primarina came through for me against her Blastoise. I didn't want to use Z-moves or mega evolutions to win because she didn't have them. I wanted to beat her on an even playing field."

"And you did. I wish I coulda been there to see her face," Guzma said, holding open the door of their building.

"It'll be all over the news tonight, I'm sure, so you'll get your wish," she assured him with a tired chuckle.

They climbed the stairs and Guzma felt the familiar yearning building in his chest. Wishing that they weren't about to part ways for the night with pecks to the cheek. He missed those nights where they lounged on the couch, her icy feet under his leg. Their light, joking banter that simmered with sensual promise. Missed waking up beside her, seeing her sleepy smiles.

Standing in the hall between their doors, they turned to face one another squarely. "We should get dinner tomorrow," he suggested, trying to keep things light.

Moon lit up at the idea, beaming. His heart tripped at the sight, at the notion of making her happy.  "Malasadas?" She asked.

Guzma made a show of rolling his eyes as though even the suggestion was too much. "I guess."

"Then it's a date." She closed the space between them, face lifted and ready for their cheek kiss.

His heart fell a little, even as he leaned down and in to offer his cheek. Moon's hand was soft on his other one, though, guiding his face toward hers.

Their lips brushing stole his breath, made him freeze even though he hadn't initiated it. The second kiss held more pressure, a little more heat. The third one had his arms around her, drawing her against him and drinking her in.

"I missed you," Guzma breathed between kisses. He didn't realize they'd moved until his back hit the door.

"I missed you more," she answered, nails scratching at his scalp.

"I doubt that," he said with a husky chuckle. Pressing a few kisses to her face, he paused. "Is this okay?"

"This is perfect." She peered up at him, hesitant. "If that's okay with you?"

"Fucking fantastic," he assured her as she took his hand and moved them to her door.

Her apartment had the same layout as his but looked less lived in despite the new furnishings.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I want to hold you," he confessed his voice low and raw with honesty, drawing her against him in a hug.

"Oh..." It came out as a pleased sigh as her arms slipped around his waist. "On the couch okay?"

"Yeah."

But they stood there for a while, his arms cocooning her, the familiar scent of her shampoo in his nose. Her with her face pressed against his chest, her arms coming up around his back, fists clenched in his shirt.

Eventually they did move to the couch. Not where she could tuck her feet under him, but cuddled so close she was practically sitting in his lap. And Guzma was more than okay with that, with the idea that she couldn't seem to get close enough to him.

Guzma wrapped an arm around her, pressed a kiss to her temple, his stomach flipping when she hummed happily. Some movie he was on, but he couldn't focus on it, couldn't think past the idea that they were back on track.

That for the first time in a long time his entire life was on track.

He was a captain, was getting respect from people not because he commanded it but because he'd earned it. He was dating a woman who was still out of his league, but was willing to give him another chance to prove himself.

And he wouldn't let her down again.

Thinking of the broken home he'd come from where he felt weak and powerless, to the dismal days in Po Town where he'd had a small army and demanded respect from those around him...they felt like entire lifetimes belonging to other people.

They were all him, though; that Guzma would never forget even if he refused to dwell. There was nothing left for him in either of those times and places while everything lay before him in the present and future.

All he had to do was keep pressing forward.

That was what growth was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> I like that they changed his ending for USUM (from what I’ve read, anyway), as I kind of felt bad for Guzma, knowing his background. I used it as a spring board for the explanation that he might not be quite in character here, sorry for anyone who’s triggered by it. I did try to at least give him a less formal speech pattern to make up for it. Anyways! Sorry if there were any typos; I read it over a few separate times, but you know how that goes... :/


End file.
